Researcher's Accident
by kuroipit
Summary: Only a few days pass since the massacre at the hospital, the only survivor is a woman who is offered a job to pose as a transfer student at the Ye Ran High School. She is offered shelter and security. But, her parents' involvement causes suspicion in the woman's origins and well-being. The human may not be human after all. (RaixOC), (FrankensteinxOC), and (M-21xOC). [Slow Updates]
1. The Arrangement

-The Arrangement-

"Is it okay for me to pose as a student? I am way older than all of the children." The young woman spoke as she had long violet almost black hair, brown irises, and light chocolate toned skin. This was Seikatsu Tokugawa. A twenty-six-year-old woman who sat in a chair in the principal's office. The woman was about one hundred and thirty pounds. Her height was five feet and six inches. Her body type was slender yet petite. She wore purple framed glasses.

Principal Lee looks at the woman. He held a file of papers in his hand. "You are a perfect candidate for this position. I assure you that this experiment is to see how the students will fare with a foreign transfer student." The blond man explains. "I can understand your reasoning, but where shall I be living? My living arrangements have not been settled." Seikatsu said. "With me. I have extra rooms in my house." The principal smiles at the suggestion. "Shit..." Seikatsu thought nervously.

"Okay...I will accept your offer." She said. The day she had accepted this offer meant she was already involved. It had only been a few days since Seikatsu accepted the job and now she was not a regular student at the Ye Ran High School. In Mr. Park's classroom, the woman stood in front of the class. She had a small smile on her face as the teacher was introducing her. The sounds of whispers filled the air. "Now you all should be kind to Miss Tokugawa. Seikatsu wants to excel in her abilities just like the rest of you." Mr. Park explains.

"Thank you. I do hope to be friends with everyone." Seikatsu said before she heads to her seat. The desk was an empty one which was placed by the window. "You are...different." A male softly spoke as Seikatsu sat down in the vacant seat. She glances back at the male. "You seem different too...you're the other student, right?" Seikatsu spoke. "Yes." The male said and the two were silent for the rest of the classes to come until lunch period began. "Hey, Seikatsu. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Shinwoo asked as the other students left the classroom.

"Is it okay? I am not familiar with the food here." Seikatsu said. It is true, the woman was from another country. "Oh, it's all good! Rai here does not seem familiar with the culture here either. He enjoys the ramen, though." Shinwoo says with a grin on his face. "We can show you around. Especially when Shinwoo usually gets in trouble for being late." Ikhan teases as he stood up from his desk. "Hey!" Shinwoo glares at the shorter boy.

Rai sat at his desk. He remains quiet until Seikatsu stands up. "Okay. I will eat with you guys." Seikatsu said. "I will come with you..." Rai spoke. "The more the merrier." Yuna smiles cheerfully. The group of students then headed to the cafeteria. "I can show you the ropes around here Seikatsu. Everyone knows me." Shinwoo brags. "But the girls know Rai. He has only been here a few days and all the girls are interested in him." Ikhan adds on, "Though with your appearance, you'll definitely catch some attention."

Seikatsu blinks and waves her hands in protest. "No. No way. I prefer to not be the attention grabbing type." Seikatsu chuckles as she did not want to make her purpose here anymore troubling. "Oh come on. You and Rai are the new transfer students. Everyone will be talking about it. You are cute even Shinwoo agrees." Chan said. "Shut up!" Shinwoo said as he was now flustered.

The first day of attending the Ye Ran High School made the old high school life normal for the woman. Nothing was that different until it came to the living arrangements. Seikatsu sat on the couch in the living room. She sat across from Rai. The two stared each other down in mutual silence. "Frankenstein," Rai said clearing the tension as he addressed the principal. "Frankenstein? That sounds like a character from a horror genre of a book." Seikatsu said as her eyes never left Rai's. "Yes, Master." Principal Lee responds. "Who is this woman?" Rai questions.

Before Principal Lee could speak, Seikatsu raises her hand and interrupts him. "My name is Seikatsu Tokugawa. Well, that is my given name. I am the daughter of a couple of researchers who were murdered a few days at the hospital. I know that you are different from the other students here. Principal Lee, I can tell you know something as well. I need to know the truth about why I am sent here." Seikatsu speaks.

"The murders at the hospital...the bodies of your parents were found. Someone or something is behind it. Also, with Master's awakening...he needs a teacher. I found out that this case might turn to you as being a target for the killer." The blond man spoke with great concern. "Teacher?" Seikatsu was confused. "Master is having trouble with his math assignments. Along with eating food, opening a door..." Principal Lee trails off. Seikatsu looks at him then slowly turns her attention to Rai. She was going to be his private teacher outside of school.

The idea was odd. "You are different...I can tell you aren't human if I have to teach you how to open a damn door." Seikatsu said. She could only laugh. This situation made the woman become more entangled. "I want to learn more. Please, Miss Seikatsu...I will try to understand." Rai said. Seikatsu stops laughing and smiles feeling nervous. "Okay, just call me Seikatsu. I am not good with the formalities." She gave in to the offer.

"Thank you Seikatsu. I am glad to see you and Master getting along. Please make yourself at home. Master, please treat Seikatsu with kindness." Principal Lee said. Seikatsu sighs and Rai gives her a smile. "Frankenstein, Principal Lee, whatever...you owe me. So much..." Seikatsu murmurs through a crooked smile. "I promise to keep you safe." Principal Lee said. "Now I am worried." Seikatsu thought.

"What is it?" Rai questions Seikatsu. Seikatsu took a few moment to reply to him. "The massacre at the hospital. My parents were not supposed to be there." Seikatsu said, "But just forget it. I am hungry and I doubt you can cook so I will do it." Seikatsu stands up and leaves the living room to head to the kitchen. "I can actually cook Seikatsu. Let me handle taking care of dinner." Principal Lee spoke. He was not sure about his "student" making dinner for him and his master. Mostly if his master would eat it.

"I am cooking so stay put. I have seen him struggle with ramen." Seikatsu says as she did not want help or any kind of special treatment. Principal Lee sits down on the couch. He and Rai did not say anything. Seikatsu walks back into the living room. "We need...groceries." She said. Principal Lee blinks and tries not to chuckle seeing the expression on Seikatsu's face. "Alright. Let's go to the store. Master, you may learn a few things from Seikatsu while we are out shopping." He told Rai.

"Showing him how to open a stupid car door is one," Seikatsu said.

Author's note: I am possibly going to continue this. However, I am busy writing my other fanfics and I intend to continue them first.


	2. The One Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Noblesse related. I only own the original character(s).

-The One Time-

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master."

"Why did you take this woman in?"

"I...cannot leave her being the witness to the massacre at the hospital. She was the only survivor."

"She...escaped?"

"Yes. She was outside on the roof running away from the culprit. I had caught her after she fell off."

"That is why she is here...The woman is nice to me and the others."

"You do not mind her staying here?"

"No. She is good company."

"Thank you, Master."

Seikatsu was pushing a grocery cart as she was in the produce aisle of the store. She had a list in one hand. Principal Lee and Rai follows her from behind. "Master. This is a place where people purchase food such as vegetables, fruit, and more." Principal Lee explains as they continue to walk. Seikatsu stops by the apples. She grabs a few plastic bags from the small rack. Seikatsu then begins to weigh and feel for the ripeness in the apples using her hand.

"What are you doing Seikatsu?" Rai asks as he watches her carefully. "I am seeing which ones are ripe for us to eat," Seikatsu explains as she stared at the green apples. She places the fruit into the plastic bag. "May...I help?" Rai asks. Seikatsu looks at him. She nods and Rai grabs a random apple from the pile. "What do you think?" She asks. Rai carefully observes the apple as he grasps it. A small smile forms across his lips. "...Yes." He answers as he places the apple in the plastic bag.

"Good! Let's try it out with the other produce." Seikatsu said with a smile. "...Please lead the way." Rai said.

"She's the witness. She was there." A man spoke as he stood on the rooftop of a tall building. He wore a black coat and his gray eyes matched his hair. "Jake complained about some human escaping. Though, IT got wounded by her." The man said. "She's only human. How did she survive that fall?" The taller bald man questions. "I don't know." The other man said as he turns away, "If they find out she survived, Jake will have her head."

Later that evening, Seikatsu was standing outside on the balcony from her bedroom. She stared at the stars until a knock came to her door. "Come in." She said. There was a long moment of silence as Seikatsu was able to guess who it was. "He doesn't know how to open a door. Oh, balls..." She thought before she walks back into her bedroom. Seikatsu opens the door. "Yes, Rai?" Seikatsu addressed him. Rai did not budge and Seikatsu sighs. "Come in." She says inviting him to step into her room.

Rai walks in and he looks around. "Thank you for preparing the meal. It was...good. Can you cook again tomorrow?" Rai spoke. Seikatsu was surprised to hear him say that. She chuckles and nods, "Sure. I will try teaching you new things as much as I can." "You...are different. I will protect you." Rai said as he kept his attention on the human woman. "I can accept that offer." Seikatsu did not expect Rai to do so much since he was unknown to almost everything. He still struggles to try to open a door. "If I may his name really Frankenstein?" Seikatsu asks out of curiosity.

"Yes." Rai answers. "Heh, I'll call him Frank or Franky. I think I will do that...what is your real name?" Seikatsu asks another question. "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel..." Rai answers. "Shit..." She thought. "I'll stick to calling you, Rai. Your name is a mouthful..." Seikatsu said with a nervous chuckle. "You can call me whatever you wish. Frankenstein saved you the other day...May you please tell me what happened?" Rai said wanting to know how this woman got involved.

Seikatsu walks over to her bed and sat down. She looks down at the floor. "I was visiting the hospital. My parents were there to help the doctors. That is when a group of people casually strolled in and the third one...that bastard attacked everyone. My father sensed something was going to happen so he guided my mother and me through the emergency stairs...That beast caught up to him then my mother. I was about to die after he caught me off guard and found me on the roof. Frankenstein caught me once I fell off the roof. I owe him my gratitude." Seikatsu explains her situation.

She could not tell him that she was able to fight the monster off. The woman was a mere human. Nothing special. Her parents were researchers and now they are dead. "You are interesting. You aren't weak." Rai spoke cutting off the woman's trail of thought. "You... are not useless." "Damn, you can read my thoughts too. I think I can believe you. Thank you." Seikatsu felt a hand touch her cheek. She looks up to see Rai staring at her. The two fell silent until Seikatsu realizes how close Rai was to her.

She slowly pulls away and smiles. "We should get some rest." She said with a soft yawn. "I...donot sleep," Rai said. "You should try. It's pretty comfortable." Seikatsu laughs and shakes her head. "Hm...I will try." Rai says before he excuses himself. When he reaches the doorway, Rai turns around to face the young woman. He gives Seikatsu a gentle smile, "Sleep well." Seikatsu nods and she is left alone in the bedroom.

"Okay, he is sort of cute as those girls say. Oh, balls...I'm too old for this."

"I can't believe it." Seikatsu thought as she stares at her textbook. The principal of the high school had saved her and this morning, she had seen him shirtless in his own bedroom. Seikatsu was trying to find Rai and ended up seeing Frankenstein half naked. The car ride was silent and awkward. Seikatsu could not look Frankenstein in the eye.

Not today. She was a grown woman, but to see her so-called "boss" shirtless in the house was just uncomfortable. Mr. Park continues to speak as he read from the textbook. Shinwoo had noticed Seikatsu staring at her textbook. She looked as if she was in a daze. "Hey, Seikatsu...psst," Shinwoo whispers trying to catch her attention. Ikhan and Yuna notice Shinwoo.

Rai stares out the window. Seikatsu could not hear Shinwoo and the boy could only whisper louder. "She looks like she's reading Shinwoo. Maybe you should leave her alone." Ikhan whispers. "No way. She hasn't blinked once." Shinwoo sighs. He suspected something wrong. "Oh come on, she's not sleeping with her eyes open," Ikhan said in a low voice.

"Maybe we should take her somewhere after the day is over..." Shinwoo suggests. "Like what? We don't even know where Seikatsu would like to go." Ikhan whispers. Shinwoo cheerfully grins, "An arcade."

Yuna overhears the two boys have a conversation and smiles. She did not want Seikatsu to feel down. Later in the afternoon as the school day ended, Shinwoo took everyone to the arcade. Seikatsu was silent during the whole school day and the walk. Something was on her mind until Ikhan waves his hand in front of her face.

"Hey Seikatsu, let's play a few games together." He said. "I'm...okay. I will try. I remember playing video games when I was younger." Seikatsu said with a hint of embarrassment. "Then you can teach Yuna and Rai how to play," Ikhan says with a hint of determination in his voice. His eyes flashed with excitement. "What? I'm not a good teacher?" Shin questions his short best friend. "No. You're a jerk." Ikhan replies. Yuna laughs and Seikatsu shakes her head.

Rai watches them in silence. Everyone soon enters the building. Seikatsu stood in front of the music rhythm arcade machine. She stares at the arcade machine to figure out the controls. Seikatsu nods and places a coin into the coin slot in order to start the game. The machine lit up with the sounds coming out. Seikatsu sets the difficulty and selects the song to play.

She begins to hit the buttons in sync with the keys being displayed on the monitor. The taps were steady until the music continued. Yuna sees Seikatsu playing the game. Ikhan and Shinwoo along with Rai stop playing in the middle of their shooting game to see Seikatsu enjoying her time. This enjoyment, however, was something similar to what she had to do as a training regiment.

Seikatsu hits every key perfectly without making any mistakes. Without realizing it, Seikatsu was humming along to the music.

"My life was stolen..."

"Please keep trying..."

"No one found a way..."

The woman was amused by the memories of her childhood. As a girl, Seikatsu would practice tapping the keys to see how accurate her reflexes were. She was surrounded by simulators for over seven years. Once the song ended, Seikatsu could hear someone cheering from behind. Yuna was clapping her hands. Ikhan and Shinwoo nod in approval. Rai smiles as Seikatsu was not worried anymore.

The woman was happy. "Can you teach me how to play this game? You're great at it!" Yuna says. "Huh? Ah, sure...I can show you." Seikatsu nods as she selects another song to play. "To think a transfer student can play a video game with skill," Shinwoo spoke. "Seikatsu, I bet you can beat Shinwoo at his favorite game." Ikhan teases.

"Your training...This game is similar to it?"

"It was HIS idea. My parents...had no choice but to train me. One way or another..."

"One way or another...?"

"I...was experimented on. At an early age, HE made me have the nightmares of changing. I am a vessel for that nightmare."

"Then at the hospital..."

"I wounded the killer. I know that it wanted to kill me too. I know I am next..."

"I won't let anyone harm you. I promise..."

"Okay. I believe you..."

Yuna taps the buttons to a slow and easy song. Seikatsu instructs Yuna on the timing and rhythm. Yuna nods and listens to her new teacher. The girl was enjoying the opportunity in learning something new. Shinwoo, then Ikhan decided to join in the fun. Seikatsu told her friends stories about arcades from her country. The fun only lasted for a few hours and the students left the arcade. Everything was fine until Seikatsu and Shinwoo noticed the two men standing not far from them.

Both men stared down at them, wearing trench coats and looking suspicious. "Let's go home. It is getting late." Shinwoo said as he walks past them. Seikatsu and the others follow him. Seikatsu's irises met with the man's gray ones.

"Your eyes are pretty," Seikatsu said catching the man's attention. The man immediately whips his body around to watch the woman walk away. "Is that her?" The bald man asks. "Yes, and the rest are witnesses from the other day. Tch...she has some nerve to speak to me." The gray-haired man said as he glares at her, "She's not a kid anymore."

Frankenstein welcomes Rai and Seikatsu home. Rai nods and Seikatsu looks away. Rai sees Seikatsu's flushed expression and then looks at Frankenstein. "What is going on?" He asks his servant. Seikatsu slips away from the two men and heads towards the kitchen. Frankenstein has a drop of sweat rolling down his face. He did not want to make anything else more awkward between him and Seikatsu.

The blond man sighs and he allows Rai to walk into the living room. He shuts the front door behind him and heads into the kitchen. He sees Seikatsu who was busy chopping vegetables. "Seikatsu..." Frankenstein says her name. "Yes," Seikatsu responds. Frankenstein grabs the tea packets out of the cabinet and then he searches for the teapot.

"Why can't you look at me?" He asks. Seikatsu's body stiffens. "Is it because of this morning? I hope I did not offend you." Frankenstein said as he sets the teapot on the stove. Seikatsu blushed in embarrassment and she hesitates to look at him in the eye. "I...I'm not used to seeing your body. Okay, I did not expect you to look like THAT." Seikatsu admits. Frankenstein blinks in somewhat surprise. "Well, I must say that I am flattered." Frankenstein politely spoke.

"Son of a...Now I did not mean it like that." Seikatsu scoffs. "I can say your petite form is charming. You are an attractive woman." Frankenstein compliments her. Seikatsu drops her knife on the floor, but she catches it by the blade. Her fingers had a single cut on each digit.

"Shit." Seikatsu hisses in pain. Frankenstein hurries over to Seikatsu and he gently takes the knife out of her hand. "Here." He guides her to stand in front of the sink. Frankenstein turns the faucet on and cold water washes the blood off Seikatsu's fingers. Frankenstein carefully rubs Seikatsu's fingers using his own.

"That better not be a damn joke," Seikatsu said as she lets Frankenstein help her. "I'm not telling a lie. You are attractive." He said. "...You are too. Just warn me about getting dressed next time." Seikatsu said as this moment did not protect her from the embarrassment. Frankenstein smiles and looks down at her, "I promise."


	3. Something

-Something-

The teapot blew steam and Frankenstein walks over to the stove and turns it off. "I'll get you a few band-aids," Frankenstein said and he leaves the kitchen. Seikatsu goes back to chopping the vegetables. More carefully this time. Frankenstein walks back in the kitchen to see Seikatsu's cut almost completely healed. His expression was shocked then concern. "Here." He hands Seikatsu the band aids.

Seikatsu stops chopping the vegetables and takes the band aids from him. She applies the band aids properly to her cuts. "I look like a klutz." She speaks with a crooked smile on her face. Frankenstein chuckles and takes the leftover band-aid peelings to put them in the trash can. "You are fine. It was an accident. If you'd like, I can assist you after I give Master his tea." Frankenstein says. "That would be great. Thank you." Seikatsu obliges and Frankenstein smiles before he brings the tea over to Rai.

"Master."

"Yes, Frankenstein."

"This woman is not human. Possibly..."

"She is an experiment. It is evident to what she had told me."

"She told you?"

"Indirectly..."

"Her parents were murdered by the one who attacked Yuna."

"She is a target."

Frankenstein hands the cup of tea to Rai. Rai takes the cup and smiles in content. "Please keep her safe here. I sense something will be coming for her." Rai said after taking a sip from his tea. He sighs in content. "I also experienced death today." He added. Frankenstein almost lost his composure. "I was brought to a dark place..." Rai continues to speak which made Frankenstein nervous. "Hey Franky, Rai is talking about a video game. Well, PC game." Seikatsu says aloud.

"Franky...?" Frankenstein's eye twitched in irritation to the sudden nickname. "It is...one of them," Rai said. "What?" Frankenstein snaps his attention to Rai. "One of them? I...I'll need to know the other names then." He sighs. "That woman is interesting," Rai says.

Later in the evening, Seikatsu stood on the railing of the balcony. She wore a tank top and pajama shorts. She stood barefooted. "They're gone. I must find them." She said. A knock came to the bedroom door and Seikatsu did not respond. "Miss Seikatsu, it's Frankenstein. I wanted to see how you were-" Frankenstein said as he opens the door to see Seikatsu leap down and run away.

"She knows about the message. This is not good. And I told her that I would keep her safe..." Frankenstein smiles as his eye twitches in irritation. Rai sees the bedroom vacant. "She is going to get the children...in her pajamas, Master," Frankenstein said. "They are in danger. Let's go." Rai spoke.

"She's not human, but her parents were..."

"To prove that her soul can be in the form of a weapon."

"It's too similar to what I can do."

"But there is something different..."

"She is still a human at heart."

Seikatsu continued to run along the streets without hesitation. She did not stop running. Her mind was blank as she could sense where Shinwoo, Ikhan, and Yuna were. Aside from them, she was able to locate her parents' killer. "That day...they wanted me to die. I saw the three people standing there as if nothing happened. That bastard of a beast killed my father then my mother. The one who sent him just laughed." Seikatsu thought of the order of events that haunted her mind.

The day her parents were forced to let their daughter become a test subject made the woman depressed. The sounds of yelling caught the woman's attention and Seikatsu immediately allowed her body to be engulfed in a darkness in order to lean onto the roof.

"No one should be disposable," Seikatsu said as she landed in between the two people who had been fighting. "You...you should have died from that fall." The blue haired woman said in disappointment. "Girl! You need to get out of here! Are you stupid?" The gray-haired man scolds Seikatsu. Frankenstein and Rai land next to her. "You. I'm not a girl, but I somehow have seen your face before. For now, I want to know about this broad." Seikatsu politely spoke.

"Hm...The doctor is curious to see how you'll turn out. Your parents tried to hide you from us by saying you were dead." The woman explains. Seikatsu places her hand on her forehead, "Mary...that is your name. I remember seeing you." Seikatsu swings her arm and a light purple colored aura strikes the woman in the face scarring Mary's skin. "That look you gave them. Pisses. Me. Off." Seikatsu states. Mary narrows her eyes as the impact causes her cheek to split open. "I won't let someone cause trouble," Seikatsu said before she turns around to face the man.

He was beaten, but not dead. "M-21. Where are they?" Seikatsu asks. M-21 immediately answers, "Underground of this building there is a discarded facility. They are in danger right now. I'll hold her off for you guys." "You seem to be struggling," Frankenstein said. "Heh, you don't understand M-21. A useless experiment is pathetic. Now that I see you know these men and her..." Mary spoke. Seikatsu looks at M-21. She heads towards the door. "Please...help my friend," M-21 said. "Frankenstein," Rai spoke.

"Yes," Frankenstein responds.

"I will go inside," Rai said.

"Understood," Frankenstein says with a simple nod.

"Show me the way. Seikatsu, follow him." Rai said and M-21 was a bit surprised.

"Fine." Seikatsu agrees.

"You can try to save them. Once this one is out of the way I will take you back." Mary said before Seikatsu left. Frankenstein narrows his eyes. "You seem to know who or what the woman is. Would you please care to explain yourself? She was supposed to be killed that night, am I correct?" Frankenstein questions Mary. She did not answer the questions. "I am correct then. Well, I am your opponent and that woman is under my supervision now." He said.

"You plan to conduct experiments on her? You will have a difficult time getting her to participate." Mary said with a smirk. "She's not going to be treated in any manner such as that." Frankenstein smiles.

Down the hall, the three moved as fast as they could to reach the children. M-21 lead the way. Rai and Seikatsu were able to keep up with him. "It's been over seven years since she disappeared. How did she survive? No...where has she been all these years? The rumor was that she died in an accident, but now Jake found her. Could those killings at the hospital have been a setup?" M-21 thought as he glances back at the woman.

Seikatsu was a fellow test subject. M-21 had seen the woman as a little girl then as a teenager. Even when they first met, M-21 could remember the day Seikatsu started changing. As mush as he wanted to discuss her life outside the facility, the children and M-24 were more important right now. "How long?" Rai asks. M-21 looks ahead. "Not too long-," He said just when an explosion occurs. The building rumbles and screaming could be heard. "We are not far Rai," Seikatsu said just as they stopped in front of the debris. The gaping hole in the wall displayed Jake who was grinning. Rai and Seikatsu stood only a number of feet away from the site.

"Rai! Seikatsu!" Ikhan shouts as he and Yuna sit by an injured Shinwoo. The red-headed boy was beaten badly. "You two shouldn't be here..." Shinwoo tries to speak. "Heh, so you survived and now you are here with your new boyfriend. Ha ha! I will kill you both. Your friends can watch." Jake said as he faces Seikatsu. Seikatsu's eye twitches and she sighs. "Where is he?" She asks. "Oh? You mean M-24? He tried killing me, but you know. It was wasted effort." Jake said as he glances at the rubble.

Seikatsu was about to speak and M-21 leaps over her to attack Jake. Rai does not interfere and watches in silence. "How do I get crap for showing up and you are with me?" Seikatsu said. "Do you remember that man?" Rai asks her. The fight between Jake and M-21 did not last long. It was one sided. M-21 was sent flying past the two people. "That man...his arms...he's not human?" Ikhan said in fear. "Like you can do shit even if you were hiding your power. You always get into shit because of her." Jake spoke with a laugh. Ikhan, Shinwoo, and Yuna turn to Rai.

"Rai, are the police here?"

"Yeah. Where are the policemen?"

"..." Rai did not answer.

"What's going to happen to us? No, what about you two?"

"N-No...we got you involved in this...we're sorry..."

The three teenagers could not believe that they dragged Rai and Seikatsu into trouble. Seikatsu notices the tears running down Yuna's and Ikhan's cheeks. She shakes her head. "Don't cry. I'm not mad at you guys. Besides, this crying mess makes me nervous." Seikatsu said as she gave them a gentle smile. Jake approaches Rai casually. Seikatsu stood in front of M-21 who was laying on the floor.

"Please put them to sleep." Seikatsu requests Rai. Rai looks at the three students and raises his hand. Shinwoo, Ikhan, and Yuna immediately fall asleep. Seikatsu turns her back to face Jake. "You wanted me to die after seeing my face that night. My parents were slaughtered by your orders and Mary wants me to come back. Honestly, my rage is calm right now. Even though I shall see you in hell." Seikatsu says her peace, "You view me as weak, but the doctor made me more superior."

"You...you little bitch!" Jake becomes enraged and tries to attack Seikatsu from behind. A glow of white and purple aura emits from Seikatsu's body and forms into the shape of clawed arms. The woman looks lifeless as the arms slashed Jake apart. Jake stumbles back and spits the blood out of his mouth. M-21 was watching in disbelief. "You! How the hell did you do that!?" Jake spoke until he stood in front of Rai. "You, however, are a quiet one. Your face attracts those stupid girls. Heh, I'll tear it off." Jake said as Rai continues to stay silent, "You can't look me in the eye. Are you afraid?"

"You...talk too much. Also...kneel." Rai said and Jake was forced to his knees. "The fuck is this? Why can't I move?" Jake struggles to stand. He then is forced to his knees once more as if gravity was dragging him further down. "Your eye level is where it should be," Rai said calmly. Jake starts to transform and the pressure was making Seikatsu have difficulties in breathing. Her aura was becoming violent in reaction.

M-21 notices Seikatsu's breathing and he looks at Rai. "Hey! Put Seikatsu to sleep before she starts choking. The pressure is screwing with her powers!" M-21 said as he slowly stands up. "Seikatsu," Rai calls out to her and Seikatsu looks at him. She saw the glow in his red eyes before she fell to the floor slowly into a deep sleep. M-21 caught her in his arms. "You haven't changed a bit," M-21 says as Seikatsu was sleeping peacefully.

Author's note: I have been slow with updates due to graduation (again) and attending a new university. My friends and I have been editing my current fanfics so I will do my best to post up the chapters since I am typing a lot for each story. Especially this one. I will do my best to update all my fanfics, I have it written out. I just need to type it all. Thanks for reading.


	4. Some Truth

-Some Truth-

"Seikatsu is an early experiment conducted by Dr. Crombell. However, from the rumors...she was taken in at a young age. Appearance-wise she looks normal, but her abilities affect her attitude. Those dark and light powers are violent whenever one of us transforms. She even attacked a number of doctors out of fear." M-21 explains as he, Rai, and Frankenstein stood in the living room, "I am not sure about the other details, but Dr. Crombell knows everything." Frankenstein stands next to Rai. This so-called "student" was not human anymore and M-21 confirmed it. "Among the corpses in the hospital were her parents. Were they involved as well?" Frankenstein asks. "They had no choice." M-21 answers.

Seikatsu wakes up to find herself in her bedroom. She sits up from her bed and looks around. Seikatsu then pushes herself off of the bed. She shakes her head remembering what had happened earlier. "Why am I back here? Does that mean...?" Seikatsu ran into the living room to find Rai or Frankenstein, but she ends up running into M-21. She stumbles over and M-21 catches her in his arms. "For someone who cuts Mary in the face, you are a klutz. How are you feeling?" M-21 said as Seikatsu looks up at him.

Seikatsu stares at M-21 to see him alive. "M...M-21! You are alive! You are safe! What the hell are you doing here and you do not look like crap either." Seikatsu said. M-21 frowns as he places his hand on her head. "M-24 is..." He was going to tell her that M-24 was killed. "I...understand. I remember everything. Your wounds are healed." Seikatsu said. She was released and she turns around to see Frankenstein. Frankenstein looks at the woman with a smile on his face. Seikatsu was back to normal. She walks up to Frankenstein and smiles, "Thank you, Frankenstein."

"It was my pleasure. You should dress warmer next time. You might have caught a cold." Frankenstein said. Seikatsu blinks and looks down at the pajamas she was wearing. "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Seikatsu realizes that she was not wearing a bra. "You...ran off," Rai said. "Oh...I guess I had been too focused on finding Shinwoo and the others." Seikatsu said as everything came together. "They are safe," Rai said.

Seikatsu smiles in relief, "Can we visit them?" "Yes, then we are going to see this Crombell person," Frankenstein said. Seikatsu's smile faded. Her eyes dulled and the happiness disappears. "That man...He is the one who made me this way. Mary would always be around when he did my checkups. He intimidates me..." Seikatsu spoke the truth. "He won't lay a finger on you, I promise," Frankenstein assures her. "Tch. What are you? Her father?" M-21 scoffs at the friendliness Seikatsu was receiving from the stranger. M-21 did not completely trust them. Especially with his friend living in their house.

Frankenstein had a crooked smile appear on his face as he looks at M-21. "I saved her and I am her lover." He spoke sarcastically. Seikatsu shoots a glare at the blond. Rai slowly turns his attention to Frankenstein. M-21 had a look of disbelief. "That's not funny. I'm going to put some clothes on," Seikatsu walks out of the room. She needed to avoid the upcoming tension. "Jake commented that HE was her boyfriend. I doubt that either of you are in that sort of relationship with her. Heh, this is funny..." M-21 said. "Aren't you overprotective of her? Seikatsu is an adult." Frankenstein teases.

"She's...! Well shit. She's one of the few I trust." M-21 finished talking. Rai stares at M-21. "She's...a good person." He says. M-21 nods in agreement. Seikatsu walks back into the room after she had changed into her school uniform. The group of people then leave the house.

At the hospital, everyone was in the patient room. Seikatsu sat down on the bed next to Yuna. Shinwoo and Ikhan sat on the separate beds. M-21 stood by the wall furthest away from the children. Rai and Frankenstein stood next to the boys. The children were fine. They could not remember a thing. Shinwoo was eating a bunch of fruit. He was happy.

"How are you feeling?" Frankenstein asks. Shinwoo continues to eat an apple while he talks, "I am doing great! It was just a car accident. Nothing too crazy." Shinwoo was back to normal. "We are grateful that you all brought us here. I remember seeing you smile telling us it would be alright." Yuna said to Seikatsu. Seikatsu smiles nervously. "Without me, you two would be in trouble," Shinwoo stated. "Whatever! Don't talk with your mouth full of food." Ikhan said. Shinwoo huffs and hands Rai a banana. "You can have it. You take one as well, Seikatsu. I can't eat anymore." Shinwoo said as he tosses a couple of bananas over to them.

Seikatsu and Rai catch the bananas using their hands. "Oh, who is this Principal Lee? Is he Seikatsu's boyfriend?" Ikhan asks as he points to M-21. Frankenstein, Seikatsu, and M-21 looked comical as they were irritated with a bead of sweat rolling down their faces. "Why the hell am I subjected to having a boyfriend? An older man at that...Jake, M-21, and now Ikhan. Jesus, the atmosphere is going to kill me." Seikatsu thought. "He's a coworker." Frankenstein answers. M-21 does not speak. Seikatsu sighs. The idea of being in a romance relationship did not fancy her.

"I see...Can Rai and Seikatsu stay to play games with us? They can leave in the morning." Ikhan said. Rai stares at everyone before he walks toward the door. "Please get some rest. We will see you soon." Seikatsu excuses herself and follows Rai in exiting the room. M-21 and Frankenstein do the same and leave.

"Hey, Shinwoo. Once we get out of the hospital, we should take Rai and Seikatsu to a park. It'll be fun for all of us." Yuna said before she took a bite out of an apple. Ikhan fixes his glasses. He takes out his laptop. "That sounds good. Also, we should head to an Internet cafe as well." Ikhan said. "You know. It's funny how Seikatsu would get nervous so easily, but that night...she was genuinely relieved." Shinwoo says as he remembers the smile Seikatsu gave him. Yuna nods in agreement. Seikatsu was not familiar with the culture of the country. She was always polite and she never wanted to offend anyone. She was a bright girl and a good friend.

In the elevator, the four stood in silence. Rai and Seikatsu still held the bananas in their hands. "So...I still have to teach him, huh? Shit...I can't show him how to eat a damn banana...This is just weird." Seikatsu says in order to break the awkward silence. M-21 sighs and crosses his arms, "What job do you have now?" "I'm his teacher...and the butt of the "boyfriend" jokes." Seikatsu murmurs.

"Hey~ Look who we have here~? You came back and brought the bitch who wounded me from before...You know, I have been looking for my sweet prey. Thank you M-21~ I can play with you too." The Infected spoke as he sat on the floor in the middle of corpses. The room was dark and reeked of the stench of blood.

M-21 stood in front of Rai and Seikatsu. "You...what happened to you?" M-21 asks. The Infected grins flashing his shark-like teeth. "Hm? What do you mean? Oh, I'm not trash anymore. It's okay. Hey, where is your friend? Did Jake kill him?" The Infected continues to speak as he puts the pieces together. "Bastard..." M-21 became furious. "Ding ding! I was right. Too bad. I wanted to kill him first." The Infected laughs and M-21 immediately charges at him. Claws and all.

Seikatsu and Rai watch the fight ensue, but now Seikatsu was shaking. This monster was the one who killed her parents and attempted to kill her. She witnessed her parents' murders. Her father has slashed apart and her mother was impaled. The incident continues to replay in her mind. Rai notices Seikatsu's distress and he places a hand on her cheek. "Keep calm..." He said. Seikatsu looks at him. She slowly nods before she witnesses M-21 being impaled.

The woman wanted to scream but looking into Rai's eyes made Seikatsu keep her composure. The woman needed to fight the monster or else she would lose her friend. "Stay here. I'll handle it Seikatsu..." Rai said as he disappears. Before the Infected could kill M-21, Rai stops the monster with one hand. "That woman...She has a good heart and she cares for you. However, do not misunderstand me. I only...can not stand for disrespect and mockery against me." Rai explains, "Seikatsu believes in you. Do you want to see your strength?"

M-21 looks confused. Rai reaches out to M-21 and wipes off the man's blood using his thumb. Seikatsu watches Rai and M-21 before glancing at the Infected. She was scared, but not reckless. The woman did not want to use her abilities now. Before she knew it, all Seikatsu heard was screaming and the impact of M-21 transforming before her eyes. Seikatsu places her hand against her chest feeling her powers being attracted to the transformation's pressure.

"Not now..." She tries to suppress it, but her white aura emits from her body. Rai sees Seikatsu's reaction to M-21's transformation. "Show your enemy...what you can do," Rai said to M-21 before M-21 quickly vanished. "He's different. A...what is he?" Seikatsu spoke now in a normal manner. Rai walks over to her. "That beast...no. He's...He is the one, isn't he?" Rai questions. Seikatsu did not answer. "You told M-21 that I believe in him...thank you. I believe in you and the others too." She said softly.

"You shouldn't cry anymore. I prefer that smile you would display." Rai said as he watches M-21 fight the Infected. "So...he's done now. Change him back, please. And he needs a damn shirt." Seikatsu said as she places a hand on her face. M-21 approaches them slowly. His behavior was normal and he was himself. Seikatsu looks away and tries to not feel flustered. "Did we enter a contract? That power?" M-21 asks. Rai does not say a word. "Then it is a contract. I have to serve you as my master from now on." M-21 said. "What are you talking about? I did not create a contract with you." Rai said.

"Then how...?" M-21 asks. "It is the strength hidden inside of you." Rai simply stated. Seikatsu weakly smiles, "You aren't weak." M-21 looks at the woman. "You... You're normal. Did I trigger you?" He asks. Seikatsu nods. Frankenstein appears, "Master. Seikatsu. Are you two alright?" "Yes. He just demonstrated his abilities for a moment." Rai answers, "I should be asking you..." Seikatsu sees the wound on Frankenstein's arm. "Before we continue chatting let's go home. M-21, you are coming too. No buts. Or else we will fight." Seikatsu said. Everyone looks at M-21.

"Ah...right."

"Oh, put a shirt on after you clean yourself up. I-I get distracted..."

"What the hell is wrong now?"

At the house, Seikatsu was bandaging Frankenstein's hand then checking M-21 for any injuries. The problem came when she had to look at his chest. She hesitates to touch his skin as she washes the dry blood off of M-21's body. "Tch. Why are you so nervous?" M-21 asks her. M-21 and Seikatsu were in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat (lid down of course). He stares at Seikatsu who was drenching the washcloth under the cold water running from the sink's faucet. Seikatsu rings the water out of the washcloth and she presses the cloth against his cheek.

"Look. I am not used to seeingYOU shirtless or even transforming to that extent. I was even triggered because of it." Seikatsu answers as she moves the cloth to his back. "You shouldn't be like that at all. Those symptoms can get you killed." M-21 said. Now that M-24 was gone, he was alone. Seikatsu was the only friend he had. Even though she was not the same as him. "Even if one of the experiments transformed...she would change as well." M-21 thought as he did not know that Seikatsu gently pressed against the now-closed wound on his back.

She noticed the wound almost being completely healed. "What's wrong?" M-21 glances at her. "...It's nothing." Seikatsu replies as she continues to wipe him clean. "You...shouldn't be worried. I'm fine." M-21 said. Seikatsu fell silent. The woman moves herself to stand in front of him and places the cloth against his chest. "Stop looking depressed. I'm alive." M-21 sighs. He places his hand on hers. Seikatsu smiles weakly.

She sighs in relief and looks at M-21. "Yes. I am glad. Now...put a shirt on." She said. "What? You never saw a man shirtless before? Heh, you are a strange one Seikatsu." M-21 smiles as he teases his friend. "You are an ass." Seikatsu scoffs. She knew that there would be some awkward tension within the house. "Just so you know...I know what you look like in what you call your sleepwear." M-21 says sarcastically.

"Shut up."


	5. An Empty Home

-An Empty Home-

"She went to bed," M-21 said as he enters the living room. Rai sat on the couch. He was drinking his tea. Frankenstein stood next to Rai. "You are close to her. I know Seikatsu is glad to see you here. Now then..." Frankenstein was about to continue speaking, but M-21 looks down at the floor. "I lost him. That man was not an easy opponent. With his knowledge about your existence along with hers... He will not stop. Although, if you are not occupied then you should stay here." Frankenstein finishes.

"I guess you won't let me go. Right?" M-21 said and notices both men staring at him. "We aren't forcing you," Frankenstein said.

"Enough with the acting. You don't want any information leaked. I would have done the same."

"You can stay if you have nowhere else to go. Leave whenever you wish..."

"You...expect me to believe that?"

"Seikatsu is living here and she does not mind."

"What?"

Rai continues to drink his tea. M-21 and Frankenstein continue to discuss the possible living arrangements. "She cooks dinner... She is usually in her room. Seikatsu also teaches me about human culture every day. I am interested in her behavior patterns. She's...cheerful when she's around the children but when her abilities are present she changes." Rai finally spoke. "...!" M-21's eyes widen.

"Seikatsu is hiding her personality. That power is trying to influence her. When it happens she isn't the same. She's not trying to go crazy. She's a nice woman, but the years of being a test subject screwed up her childhood. So it could be a ruse or some way to protect herself." M-21 explains. Rai closes his eyes as he thinks about it. "She's not hiding it... She is trying to live a normal life." He answers.

"Seikatsu will stay here. You shall stay here as well. If he comes after her then she might show the unknown abilities." Rai added. M-21 sighs, "..." "Her powers are similar to mine so I will train her aside from learning what she can do," Frankenstein says with a polite expression. "...You'd try to piss her off." M-21 said coolly. "The sooner the better before he comes back." Frankenstein smiles with that sentence.

It was only Sunday morning and everyone was in their respective rooms. M-21 was asleep in his bed. His room was furnished in dark blue and gray colors. The curtains to the window were closed. It was raining outside but it was not pouring hard. Frankenstein was filling out the paperwork for the school. He sits down at his desk. He had a lot on his mind. The Infected. M-21 and Seikatsu's involvement. His master's awakening. The children. Everything was concerning him. "If Master is okay with him staying then there is no issue." He thought.

The man wrote down information on the sheets of paper. "Master told me about Seikatsu's emotions shutting down for a short time. I'll observe those moments." He thought as the sounds of scribbles fill the air. "I need to buy clothes for him too...This is going to be interesting. I can retrieve a few clothes from Seikatsu's apartment too. She can accompany me." Frankenstein smiles.

A couple hours pass and Frankenstein wakes Seikatsu up. He waits for her to get dressed then they leave the house. Seikatsu and Frankenstein rode away in his car. Seikatsu was half asleep in the front passenger's seat. She was still tired from the incident two nights ago. In her hands was a cup of coffee. She brought the rim of the cup to her lips. She needed the caffeine. "I apologize for waking you up so early," Frankenstein said as he steers the wheel.

Seikatsu slowly sips at her coffee then waves her hand dismissively. She was not mad at him. "It's easier to ask me to go with you anyway." She said. Frankenstein chuckles in agreement. He personally knew that Seikatsu was the easiest person to run errands with. On the other hand, females would stare at Rai and M-21 would challenge him. The men were a handful. "You are correct. Just tell me if you are still tired. I can carry you if you fall asleep." Frankenstein said.

The last sentence made Seikatsu choke. "Stop poking...fun at me...I can handle myself. Anyway, I want to know where we are going. " Seikatsu says after coughing. "Your apartment then a clothing store. You and M-21 need some clothes. Also, I thought you might need to get a few things for yourself to feel more comfortable." Frankenstein tells her. Seikatsu stares down at her coffee. She has only lived with Frankenstein and Rai for a few days.

Those few days were heaven and hell. She did not miss having her own apartment. "Can...can we stop by my parents' house? I think I can find something useful there." Seikatsu requests. The missing files of data from her experimentation were there. Her parents were able to steal the records before faking the woman's death. "Of course. Do you need to go anywhere else?" Frankenstein said. Seikatsu shakes her head and continues to drink her coffee.

"I wanted to know why you told M-21 that I was your lover." She spoke up. That said, Seikatsu could remember the tension caused by the comment. Even Rai paid attention. Seikatsu had to leave the room to avoid any odd stares. "Ah, M-21 was being sarcastic so I decided to fuel the fire. No harm was done." Frankenstein said his reason. Seikatsu sighs and stares out the window. "Promise to keep me from being dragged into the middle of it." She said with a soft yawn.

Frankenstein smiles and glances at the woman. "You seem to be distracted by my words during the situation. I apologize." Frankenstein admits his mistake. Seikatsu needed to hide her expression from him. The car ride was a quiet one during the rest of the way.

"...I can't believe it. They are gone. Just that afternoon, I left this house to go to the hospital..." Seikatsu stood in front of the door. She stood on the front porch of the house. The woman did not hear a sound. The house was quiet. Frankenstein was standing beside her. He noticed Seikatsu's hands shaking. The woman fumbles for the house keys. Frankenstein sees the woman struggle to keep her composure. "This damn..." Seikatsu starts to get frustrated and Frankenstein takes her hand in his.

He takes the house keys from her grip. Seikatsu's grip does not loosen. "I...have to do it." She tries to speak as Frankenstein watches the tears roll down her cheeks. Her body tenses. "I won't let you suffer like this. For our sake." Frankenstein does not let go of her hand as he spoke. Seikatsu looks up at Frankenstein. To hear him say that was unexpected. He smiles and wipes the tears away using his free hand.

"Now then. No more crying. I prefer you either distracted or the usual...how shall I say it? The cute manner you portray." Frankenstein said as he releases her hand. Seikatsu was not going to respond and she unlocks the door. She was glad to have Frankenstein with her. But now he was behaving as if the two were lovers. The door is opened by Frankenstein and Seikatsu steps inside.

She turns the light on. Everything was in its natural position. The atmosphere. The environment. Nothing has changed. Seikatsu sees the family pictures on the wall. Her eyes widen as images of blood splatter appear in her mind. Seikatsu quickly turns around as she could not handle being in the house. She tries to leave but Frankenstein stops her.

He wraps his arms around her to keep Seikatsu from leaving. He felt her aura slowly radiate from her body. The breathing pattern was ragged. "Don't change right now. You need to control it." Frankenstein speaks softly to calm Seikatsu down. Seikatsu breathes into his coat. Her irises were dull and red instead of its chocolate hue. "I need..." Seikatsu mouths the words. "What do you need?" Frankenstein asks.

"Cry. Let me...now..." Seikatsu finishes saying the words. Frankenstein gently holds her. He nods and Seikatsu was able to break down. He was not expecting this woman to be similar to him. Except she was forced into experimentation by her own parents. It only made him curious to know why Seikatsu was an outcome of his past discoveries. A few minutes pass and Seikatsu was back to normal.

Her powers dissipated and her breathing was not hesitant. "Frankenstein. I can handle myself. My parents have a disk containing the information about my records. It may be useful to you. I don't want anyone else to have it." Seikatsu explains. Frankenstein lifts Seikatsu's head up by cupping her chin in the palm of his hand. Seikatsu's eyes were still filled with tears. He smiles and pats her head gently.

"We will get the data. Don't cry unless you need to." He said and releases the woman. Seikatsu weakly smiles and starts gathering items from around the house. Frankenstein notices the family pictures that stood on the fireplace. There were pictures of Seikatsu as a young girl. Her eyes were full of joy in every photo her family was in. "Heh...you are an adorable child." Frankenstein chuckles as he looks at the other framed photos.

His cheerful demeanor changes as he sees a group photo of Seikatsu, M-21, M-24, and the woman's parents. The person who was also in the photo was Dr. Crombell. He could see Seikatsu and her parents smiling. M-21 stood beside Seikatsu. M-24 smiles as he stood on the other side of the girl. Dr. Crombell had his usual demeanor. The man was the one Frankenstein intended to go after. That man knew something related to Frankenstein's research.

Frankenstein walks into the hallway leading to the bedrooms, den, bonus room, and bathrooms. Everything was clean. Frankenstein soon finds Seikatsu in her old bedroom. She was gathering the things she needed. Clothes, research papers, her parents' laptop computers, and personal belongings. It was placed in a suitcase. "I'm finished. We can leave now." Seikatsu said as she stands up, "Frankenstein, I want to take some of the photos with me. If that's okay." "It's fine," Frankenstein replies. Seikatsu rolls the suitcase out into the living room.

Frankenstein follows her from behind. Seikatsu takes a few photos and then they leave the house. She locks the door securely. "I will visit this place after awhile." Seikatsu breathes. "Just take your time," Frankenstein said and they walked back to the car.

Hours pass and they return to the house. Seikatsu and Frankenstein held a few bags in their arms as they enter the living room. M-21 was sitting on the couch in silence.

Rai stood up staring out the window. "Hey, we're back," Seikatsu said as she and Frankenstein place the bags on the table. "You have a lot of stuff," M-21 said. "It's mostly for you and Rai. Frankenstein bought you guys some new clothes." Seikatsu explains. "Clothes? Why?" M-21 questions. "You are a part of the new security at the high school and you need a uniform. Aside from regular clothes or you'll start smelling terrible." Frankenstein answers. M-21 had a sweat drop roll down his face. He looks into the bags and takes a few shirts out.

Rai turns around to face the others. "I'll prepare some tea," Frankenstein said before he excuses himself. "I'll make breakfast," Seikatsu said. "No. I'll do it. Please be Master's company." Frankenstein protests aloud. Seikatsu knew Frankenstein did not want her doing too much today.

"Balls..." Seikatsu thought as Rai stares at her. "You look tired." He said. Seikatsu nods. It was obvious she needed more rest. "I am." She said. M-21 goes through the various clothes. "Go take a nap if you need to." He said. Seikatsu sighs and then hands Rai a bag containing his new clothes. Rai takes the bag. "So, you and the servant went shopping all morning?" M-21 asks. "We stopped by my parents' house and my apartment. Nothing else that would be interesting." Seikatsu answers and lets out another yawn.

Rai and M-21 look at her. "I am fine. I'll eat breakfast, set my room up, then sleep." Seikatsu said before she sat down on the couch, "Anyway...what is your job going to be?" She turns her attention to M-21. "Security..." M-21 answers. "Of what?" Seikatsu did not understand.


	6. The Morning Incident

-The Morning Incident-

"So...you are skipping class to get some fresh air? That is a bullshit excuse." M-21 said as he watches Seikatsu sweep the leaves into a pile. Seikatsu was helping the older man clean outside the building. More so, she had seen M-21 shirtless in his bedroom earlier this morning. The moment was awkward and Seikatsu needed to get some air. The school bell rings before she could say another word. A black van is seen moving in a fast motion to the point students hurried out of the way screaming.

Seikatsu stood in its path until M-21 grabs her by the arm and pulls her out of the way. She landed in his arms and was panting in sudden fear. M-21 lowers his voice to whisper in her ear, "You're safe. Don't freak out. I would hate to see a student have a moment." Seikatsu nods as M-21 releases her. "Ahjussi..." Seikatsu breathes to see the van suddenly stop. M-21 watches Seikatsu regain her composure.

"I'll handle it. You stay here." M-21 said. Seikatsu may have become a modified human, but she was still vulnerable. Seikatsu weakly nods. M-21 walks toward the crowd of students. Seikatsu almost getting hit by a van irritated him.

"Yim Suyi! She's here with Jung Hansu!" One of the students shouts as the two students step out of the van. All the students gather to watch the two in admiration. M-21 walks through the crowd. Seikatsu follows him. There was no way she was going to be quiet about this. "Sorry for taking you in my van. I would have brought us in the car." Hansu said in a casual manner. "It's alright. You have a busy schedule." Suyi says with a smile. The two students banter as the other watch and listen.

"Still. I should have brought the car." Hansu said as he ignored the crowd. M-21 approaches him, "You need to move your van." "Ooh! Ahjussi is here!" One girl squeals in excitement. Suyi notices M-21 and her face slightly turns pink. "Who are you to tell me to move my van?" Hansu said in annoyance. "He's the school guard," Suyi said. "Heh, cut me some slack. It'll only be a few minutes." Hansu said. M-21 just looked at the student, "Vehicles can't park here. Move it." Hansu scoffs before he notices Seikatsu standing there in silence.

"She's new. Kind of cute too." He thought as a large man steps out of the van. "Hansu, is there a problem here?" The large man asks. He had his hair braided back and his skin was dark. "Charles, no need to get involved. Nothing dangerous." Hansu speaks to the man. As they talk, M-21 places his foot on the van. "Stop talking and move it," M-21 said. Seikatsu stepped forward. "Please. It can be hazardous. I almost got hit by that thing." Seikatsu spoke calmly. Saying this made the male students focus on her.

"That's Seikatsu Tokugawa. She's a foreigner."

"Her parents must be lucky to have her travel that far."

"A cute girl like her has a voice on her. I wonder if other girls are like her."

"She looks calm. So cool!"

The chatting made Hansu pay more attention the to girl. He looks at Seikatsu, he eyed her up and down. He has a smile on his face as he approaches her. "Please excuse the reckless behavior. A cute girl such as you should be with better class." Hansu said. Seikatsu was already guessing where this conversation was heading. M-21 was not in the mood. More so Seikatsu dealing with this boy who was flirting with her. Frankenstein and now this boy. He could not see Seikatsu getting out of the situation. "I-I'm new so I enjoy the company here..." Seikatsu says as she tries her best not to act recklessly. "You still appear to be higher than them. Why not go to dinner with me sometime?" Hansu persists.

"How the hell do I get out of this? And M-21 is going to kill this kid. Damn..." Seikatsu thought as she smiles nervously. "I think I'll pass... I have my studies to be concerned about." Seikatsu said. M-21 kicks the van catching Hansu's attention. "Enough and get rid of this. Now." He demands. Hansu gets angry and Charles stands in front of M-21. The boy focuses on the woman who stands in front of him. "Now then. As I was saying-" Hansu speaks, but the slamming sound of the van being hit catches his attention.

Charles was leaning against the car. Head first. "I apologize but I am not interested. Please leave." Seikatsu said before she turns around and walks away. "Why you damn...!" Hansu was about to lose his composure until M-21 stares him down. M-21 casually walks over to Hansu. "If you intend to insult her and do not move your van...You'll soon regret it." M-21 says. Hansu immediately responds by getting into the van. Charles does the same and they drive off. M-21 sighs and he tells the students to go back to their classrooms.

Seikatsu was walking to the classroom but she saw Rai looking at her. She gives him a small smile, but it was short-lived. The almost car accident still had her shaken. "You're scared. Let's go...to the cafeteria." Rai said. Seikatsu quietly walks with him to get some food.

"He saved me. Twice if you count that jerk trying to ask me out on a date. God, today was eventful." Seikatsu explains to Rai as she was trying to use the chopsticks. Her hands were slightly trembling. "He didn't kill them..." She added in a low voice. The two were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Rai took a hold of Seikatsu's trembling hands and looks into her eyes. "Breathe..." Rai says and Seikatsu takes a deep breath. She then slowly nods and relaxes.

Rai let's go of her hands. Seikatsu sighs and she was able to eat. "I was almost hit by a van and the idiot driver was flirting with me." She said before she placed some ramen in her mouth. She chews her food then swallows it. "I'm glad that you are okay," Rai said. Seikatsu smiles and then continues to eat. Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna, and Suyi enter the cafeteria to find the two alone.

"Seika! Are you okay? I heard that you were almost hit!" Shinwoo hurries to the woman. Seikatsu had a few ramen noodles hanging from her mouth. "I'm...fine..." Seikatsu murmurs as she tries not to talk with her mouth full of food. Suyi bows as she did not mean for the situation to occur. "Please forgive me. I hope you are alright." Suyi said. Seikatsu finishes eating. "I'm okay. Ahjussi saved me. Oh, my name is Seikatsu Tokugawa. It's nice to meet you." Seikatsu said.

Suyi smiles and then looks at Rai. Her eyes widen and a blush appears on her face. Rai watches Seikatsu. "This is Rai. He and Seikatsu are foreign exchange students." Ikhan explains. Suyi could not help but stare. Seikatsu notices the staring and rolls her eyes knowing what that meant.

"There we go..." Seikatsu thought.

Hours pass and Seikatsu chose to walk home alone. She had told the other students a lie in order to have some time to herself. She was still bothered by the morning events that occurred. She stayed at the school to help the elderly man sweep the leaves.

"That bodyguard is a good man. I can see why Principal Lee hired him. He does not say much, though." The elderly man said. Seikatsu did not speak as she continues to sweep. She had remembered the times M-21 and M-24 talked to her. M-24 would teach her how to fight through play-fighting.

M-21 kept her away from Jake. Those memories were there but the years after being supposedly killed made her forget them. "He seems to be protective of you." The elderly man adds. "We grew up together," Seikatsu says before Frankenstein and M-21 walk over to her. "Miss Seikatsu, you should head home," Frankenstein says with a smile. "Oh, she was helping me finish. I'm sorry." The man explains, "Such a nice girl. She's not even complaining." M-21 looks at Seikatsu and she does not look back at him. "I see..." Frankenstein watches the woman.

"I can go home. Thank you." Seikatsu says as she hands the broom over to the elderly man. "No thank you for helping me. See you tomorrow Miss Seikatsu." The man says. The three exit the school grounds and head to the car. "Thank you," Seikatsu said to M-21. "For what? You were in danger. Nothing else." M-21 said. "What about Hansu?" Seikatsu asked pointing out the obvious. "The boy who wanted to ask you out on a date after you call him out for almost running you over? Heh, you don't date kids." M-21 adds as he gets in the backseat of the car.

"Look who is getting all of the attention from the girls? Ah-jus-si." Seikatsu retorts. Frankenstein sits in the driver's seat. Seikatsu sat in the front passenger's seat. "Shut up. If you had just stayed put then that idiot wouldn't have flirted with you." M-21 sighs. Seikatsu huffs and stares out the window. "Next time don't walk around without a shirt on." She said. "I was coming out of the bathroom." M-21 retorts. "I say Seikatsu you have a bad habit of timing. First, it was the bedroom and now it was the bathroom. Who is next, Master?" Frankenstein teases as he starts the car.

M-21's eyes grow wide for a moment as Seikatsu rolls her eyes. "Damn you. I am not a pervert." She said as a blush appeared on her face. "When the hell did you see his bedroom?" M-21 questions the woman. "It was an accident and why are you concerned about that?" Seikatsu turns around to face M-21 as she slightly raises her voice. "Don't tell me Seikatsu is not allowed to see some skin. It is only fair since we have seen her in her pajamas that night." Frankenstein said.

"She's not a damn show." M-21 scoffs. "That was only the one time. It's not my fault that you both have fit forms. Jesus, I'm too old for this." Seikatsu sighs in embarrassment. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. Seeing your form was not a bad thing." Frankenstein says in a pleasant demeanor. "Enough with her body. Hell, Seikatsu wears pants and a shirt when you sleep." M-21 ended the conversation. He knew that Seikatsu was not long a girl. She was now a woman. One that still hasn't changed since the day she disappeared.

"By the way...Seikatsu, I need help with buying a few groceries. Also, what do you eat M-21?" Frankenstein steers the conversation. "Huh?" M-21 was confused. "Well...Seikatsu wanted to make dinner for you. She is a good cook." Frankenstein explains. M-21 glances at Seikatsu. He did not expect this treatment from her. "It doesn't matter..." M-21 spoke. He hadn't eaten anything good for the past years.

"What about something with meat? I can't remember the last time we ate together." Seikatsu said. "I swear...Fine. Anything that you can handle." M-21 said with a smile on his face. Seikatsu sees his reflection in the rear-view mirror. The small smile M-21 had on his face gave Seikatsu a smile. "Whatever. I can handle anything you suggest." She says. Frankenstein smiles as the two were getting along. The three spent their time together at the grocery store before heading home.


	7. Gone

-Gone-

"What the heck is with your rage...?" Seikatsu asks as she and M-21 watch Frankenstein wash a few cups in the kitchen sink. The dark aura was radiating from his body and the man had a crooked smile on his face. "I-It's nothing..." Frankenstein does his best to not lose his composure. "Do you want some help?" M-21 questions.

"That's okay. I got it." Frankenstein replies, "I protect and serve the house and Master." Seikatsu and M-21 remain silent. "Sheesh..." Seikatsu moves over to stand next to Frankenstein. She grabs a cup and begins to wash it. Frankenstein looks at her surprised that she did not stay away from him. M-21 was a bit surprised that Seikatsu was not afraid.

Clearly, Frankenstein is stronger and more intimidating but around Seikatsu he was a gentleman. "Hell..." M-21 sighs and decides to help them. "You know...I didn't expect to be here. Living with anyone actually. It's fun. Despite seeing you both half-naked, I do not mind living here." Seikatsu said. "You are good company. Even though you can be a handful at times." Frankenstein says with a chuckle. Seikatsu lightly slaps water onto his hand. Frankenstein's eye twitches and he grabs the hose to spray Seikatsu in the arm with water.

"Hey!" Seikatsu growls and tosses a cup of water onto his shirt. Frankenstein retaliates by spraying water on the woman's face. "This is stupid," M-21 said as he shakes his head. Seikatsu splashes water onto M-21's shirt. "Tch. A handful of times my ass." M-21 says as he gets even by splashing water onto Seikatsu's face. Seikatsu spits out the water as Frankenstein sprays M-21.

"Damn it! This is going to stain!"

"You did start this quarrel."

"And dragged me into it."

"You two didn't have to gang up on me! Now I taste dish soap!"

"You smell better now."

"This is getting complicated..."

Seikatsu steps into the living room and places the cups on the table. She was drenched from the waist up. Everyone overheard the commotion and now stared at the woman. "D...Do you need help?" Yuna asks. Seikatsu smiles and shakes her head. "It's okay. Everything is taken care of..." She said before she walks back into the kitchen. "Oh Ahjussi, I think you missed a spot!" Seikatsu almost shouts. Shinwoo blinks as he overhears it all. "Seika is lively today." He said.

Once the two finished cleaning, Seikatsu and M-21 head to their bedrooms. As Seikatsu stands in front of her bedroom door, Frankenstein walks toward her. "Miss Seikatsu. May you accompany me? I need to get some juice." Frankenstein said. Seikatsu nods and she follows him to leave the house. As they walk along the sidewalk, Seikatsu lets out a soft yawn.

The street lights were on and people were out walking. "M-21 told me what happened earlier. I'm sorry for what had happened." Frankenstein said. Seikatsu shakes her head. "It's done and over with. How are you holding up? You seemed pissed when it came to cleaning those cups." Seikatsu said. "Is it that obvious?" Frankenstein jokingly asks.

"You looked as if you were going to kill. It was sort of funny." Seikatsu said with a chuckle. Frankenstein looks at Seikatsu as he had a crooked smile on his face. The look in his eyes was intimidating. "How so...?" He questions her. Seikatsu could sense the tension. She does not falter. "You were muttering to yourself. It's different since you usually have a calm demeanor." Seikatsu explains as a grin appears on her face. Frankenstein smirks and places his hand on Seikatsu's head. "Keep pointing that out and we'll have a problem." He said.

Seikatsu takes his hand and scoffs. "You aren't going to touch me. You and Rai care too much." Seikatsu says before she releases his hand. Frankenstein wraps his arms around Seikatsu's waist and he lifts her off the ground. He holds her close to his body. "I can touch you. I just have too much respect for you. Remember that." Frankenstein whispers in her ear. "Now you sound perverted..." Seikatsu said as she felt his breath against her ear.

Frankenstein chuckles and does not let her go. He sighs and watches the blush creep across Seikatsu's face. She did think of him as an attractive man. Although Rai had his curiosity regarding this woman. "You are just not used to the attraction you have. I could carry you like this with ease." Frankenstein teases and puts Seikatsu down to stand on her feet. Seikatsu looks at him. Frankenstein was not angry with her but he was having fun. Frankenstein did not mean any harm. He promised to protect her and yet he does his best to keep her identity kept secret.

This happening to the woman was because of his research in the past. "Franky. You suck at joking." Seikatsu laughs. "Your nicknames are not great either." Frankenstein said and he smiles, "But I am not joking. You are a cute woman." Seikatsu huffs and stomps away to the grocery store. "L-Let's get the damn juice. We have work in the morning." She said and Frankenstein follows her into the store. "You are being cute again," Frankenstein says and Seikatsu almost stumbles.

"Can you not?"

"I cannot help it. This is entertaining."

"You'll get used to it."

"You mean I will HAVE to deal with it."

"I forget that you are an adult."

"And you are an old geezer with a damn pretty face."

"What was that girl?"

"I cannot catch a break...Last night that man was teasing me on purpose. But I cannot stay mad. He does it to cheer me up." Seikatsu thought as she was sitting in her bedroom. The woman now had two more roommates in this house and it was not an easy welcome. Seikatsu knew the two students were not human. Her body sensed it.

"That girl. She's not human at all."

"Not a vampire nor a mutant."

"But why is she here?"

"Is it because of the power?"

Those sentences bothered her. A knock came to the door. "Yes?" She said in response. "It's Frankenstein. May I come in?" He said. "Sure," Seikatsu said. Frankenstein turns the knob and opens the door. He sees Seikatsu staring out the balcony. "That boy...he needs to respect M-21. Why would we want power? My own parents gave me up to Crombell." Seikatsu spoke. The light aura began to radiate from her body. "I could tell you what you want to hear. However, it is not the truth. Am I correct?" Frankenstein asks.

"You turning out the way you are is because of my old research. I guess it did not vanish completely." Frankenstein explains. Seikatsu does not look at him. "I believe you. I can recall them discussing something about missing documents. So are you going to take responsibility?" She said. Frankenstein blinks then smiles. "To keep you and master safe." He responds.

"I-I mean to stop picking on me!"

"Never."

The two fell silent then laugh. Seikatsu stands up and sighs. Frankenstein watches her. The woman shrugs her shoulders. M-21 was not in a good mood ever since the confrontation. He was more frustrated. Or so how he would sulk. "Thank you. Now to put that boy in his place. I'm a woman not a girl." Seikatsu says with a grin on her face. "You can't exactly do that. You still have to play your role." Frankenstein sighs. "Then I will figure something out," Seikatsu said before she heads to her bedroom door then leaves. She goes downstairs and heads to the living room.

"Since the Principal has explained the situation, please abide by the house rules. In my country, we usually follow a set of rules each day..." Seikatsu spoke as she stood in front of Regis and Seira. Regis looks at Seikatsu with his crimson irises. He could sense some elegance from the woman. It was different compared to meeting her in the classroom.

"You may speak." He insists. "Please keep everything clean. No loud music or noises in general. There are four bathrooms in this house. No horseplay-" Seikatsu stated a list of rules that did not exist. Seira stares at her. M-21 watches with a dumbfounded expression. Rai was drinking his tea.

"I am not an insolent child-" Regis cuts Seikatsu off from speaking, but the woman raises her hand to silence him. "Please, no fighting or arguing with the other roommates. I do hope to be great friends with everyone here. I only have a few of them after all." Seikatsu finishes speaking. She gives Regis a cheerful smile. Regis was silent.

"If I may ask, I can sense some elegance from you. Are you of any nobility?" He questions. Seikatsu blinks and shakes her head. "She's not from this country. Miss Seikatsu is part of the program." Frankenstein explains. Regis clears his throat and he then narrows his eyes.

"She's not a coward. I suppose I can tolerate it." Regis sighs. Frankenstein smiles and Rai continues to drink his tea. "Miss Seikatsu please excuse our behavior." Seira said, "We are unfamiliar with the customs here." "I understand," Seikatsu said. "Seikatsu..." Rai spoke up. Seikatsu looks at Rai who emptied his tea cup. "Yes?" Seikatsu responds. "Shall we take a walk?" He asks. "Sure. Ahjussi, please accompany us." Seikatsu answers. M-21 looks at Seikatsu and nods. Seikatsu and Rai stand up before they excuse themselves.

The three people walked out the house and stopped at a nearby park. "M-21, I know you were a bit more hostile due to those two appearing here. Even I was questioned about my being. I know that we had no choice in the matter..." Seikatsu spoke as she walked over to the swing set and sat down. Her eyes dulled. "My parents did not have a choice. I was manipulated for most of my life to suppress the nightmares. Now I am judged for..." Seikatsu spoke as her hand was now surrounded in a light aura. "They know that there is something wrong with us. I know I am different from you. I was meant to be different."

Rai and M-21 heard the cracking in the woman's voice. Seikatsu could not deny her fear. Rai stares at her. M-21 knew she was right. "There isn't anything wrong with you," Rai told them.

Each day became more frustrating. M-21 and Regis constantly argued. Seikatsu was on her way to shop for groceries but she never made it home. The woman was knocked unconscious after being confronted by a couple of men. The hours of not coming back home turned into a day.

"She's gone. Seikatsu has been missing since last night. I found her phone laying on the ground." Seira said. "I knew she was going to buy some food for the house...and he is gone as well," Frankenstein said. Rai stood up. He could sense that something was wrong.


	8. Kidnapped

-Kidnapped-

"How cute. We find M-21 and we get a bonus by finding proof about a silly rumor." Shark had stood in front of Seikatsu who currently was tied up. He laughs as he stares down at the woman. Seikatsu's glare did not falter. She was able to fight back but he overpowered her. "Dr. Crombell was able to make a little girl become a nightmare. You don't even look little anymore. Heh, you're pretty attractive. A foreigner with these so-called abilities is a plus. The doctor has good taste in women." Shark grabs Seikatsu by her chin to get a better look at her face. Seikatsu did not speak. "What? Can't speak unless he tells you to? What a waste." Shark says before he releases her.

The woman had not said a word and Shark was getting irritated. The mission was to capture M-21 not take Seikatsu in but because she was an experiment the woman was a target. "Shit. We can't kill her and she's a mute." Shark complains. "This girl is important to us. If we need answers then you can torture her. Even if she is a girl that does not mean we can't make her talk." Krantz said.

Shark smirks as he wanted to beat Seikatsu until she could only scream in pain. Shark was about to close in on her until M-21 and Takeo enter the room. The moment Seikatsu saw M-21 she stood up and walks over to him but Shark grabs her by the arm and slams her into the wall. The impact causes the wall to slightly crack. Seikatsu does not make a sound as she was feeling the pain.

"You focus on me broad." Shark spoke with a grin. M-21 was surprised to see Seikatsu here. Seikatsu was missing but this was the reason why. "Why is she here? You wanted me right?" M-21 questions as he needed to keep Seikatsu safe. "She is one of his experiments. You should know her. The nightmare as we call it is special compared to you low-ranking agents. A nice weapon." Hammer said.

M-21 sighs and closes his eyes. He only knew of what Seikatsu trained for. He never actually saw the woman fight outside of the laboratory. "You wasted your time. The girl is a lost cause. He tossed her away like trash." M-21 said. "Tch." Shark growls and Krantz leaves the room. Hammer, Takeo, and Shark follow him out the door. The door closes shut. Seikatsu slowly stands up and M-21 hurries over to her. He pulls her into his arms and sighs.

"I...am fine. They snuck up on me after I left the store. I will keep playing mute." Seikatsu whispers. M-21 holds her tight, "I'll get you out of this. Just stay silent." Seikatsu nods as M-21 releases her. He unties her wrists. "Man...I guess I am those nightmares." Seikatsu said softly. Takeo enters the room once again. He had two water bottles in his hands. "Shark said you were mute, but you are a pretty girl. I did not want to get a girl like you involved." He spoke. Seikatsu kept quiet and she sat down in a chair. "P...Please...do not lie..." She slowly mouths the words.

The next day was more dreadful. M-21 was getting beaten constantly while Seikatsu was beaten for interfering. She would not voice her words as she and M-21 were interrogated. It was that evening where she was suspended in the air by various ropes on top of the roof. Her arms, face, and body was covered in blood. The woman would appear to be lifeless if it was not for her soft breathing. It looked as if she was floating in mid-air. The small puddles of blood were fresh and forming underneath her. Rai and Frankenstein appeared as they turned their attention to Seikatsu. Frankenstein's eyes widen as he saw her barely breathing.

"She's...!" Frankenstein could not tell whether the woman was alive or dead. "That girl is alive. She just wouldn't talk but you can join her." Takeo said as he steps over to them. Rai stares at Seikatsu in silence. He could tell that she was trying to hold on. "Frankenstein. I'll free her." Rai spoke. Frankenstein smiles. "I'll follow you." He agrees. Rai takes a step and leaps away to reach Seikatsu. "I don't think so," Takeo said as he was about to shoot Rai. Frankenstein moves in front of him with the dark aura radiating from his body.

"How dare you...aim a gun at my master.."

Rai was able to reach Seikatsu and he cuts the ropes. Seikatsu fell into his arms. "R...Rai...?" She said in a weak manner. Rai held the woman bridal style. "I won't have anyone touch you. Please forgive me." Rai said as Seikatsu rests her head against his chest. "It's fine. I'm...I forgive you, Rai." Seikatsu murmurs softly. Rai looks at Seikatsu and he carries her into the lab. The two were able to find everyone else. However the sounds of screaming made Seikatsu snap out of her exhaustion. She knew something was wrong.

The sight of M-21 dying triggered her into losing control. She stands on her feet before she charges toward Shark. She did not hesitate as the light aura surrounded her arms and legs. "What the hell?!" Shark said before his chest met with her fist. Shark was sent flying back a good distance away. Seikatsu sighs in irritation. "To tell you the truth I am those nightmares. I could snap at the drop of a hat. Also, I am a woman not a girl." Seikatsu spoke as she casually walks over to Shark. She may have been tortured but she was over it.

Suyi, Yuna, Ikhan, and Tao were in shock to see the woman behave like this. Krantz and Regis stop fighting to watch the now furious woman. "You kidnap me, whatever. But you kill him and harm the children. I am pissed off. I think I will show you how "cute" I can be. I will give you a taste of why I was left alone." Seikatsu said as Shark became more enraged.

He did not expect this to happen. "My parents tried to keep me from crying all the time. I was just too sensitive." Seikatsu said as Shark charges toward her. Shark and Seikatsu clashed as she held onto his blade with her hands. "You damn bitch! I should have done more to you!" Shark said and Seikatsu narrows her eyes.

"You stabbed what is mine. You did enough!" Seikatsu said as she knocked the man back, "You boys touched what is mine. Everyone is my responsibility." "Seikatsu..." Yuna said as she cries. "Please be careful!" Ikhan shouts. Seikatsu gives them a smile, "I will make sure we get out. I promise." Before Seikatsu could do anything else Shark tries to stab her. Rai looks at him. "Do not move nor breathe." He said.

Shark pauses and he falls to his knees. Tao and Krantz could not move either. The three men were struggling. Seikatsu watches Shark struggle. "Your face pisses me off. I guess having me be suspended in air after giving me a beating turned you on." She spoke. Shark tries to breathe while Krantz was able to take a drug. He broke out of the mind control and gasps for air. Krantz then tries to attack Rai from behind. Rai stops Krantz's attack with his hand. "Get lost." Rai was able to send him flying with ease. Seikatsu takes a deep breath as she had noticed the man's skin darken. "Seikatsu," Rai calls her name.

"Yes," Seikatsu said as she paid attention. Rai places his hand on her cheek. Seikatsu blinks as Rai moves his face closer to hers. "I want to see your potential," Rai said before placing his lips against hers. Seikatsu's eyes widen as the kiss caught her off guard and her aura started to flare wildly. Rai releases her and Seikatsu places her hand over her mouth. "Sheesh...I think my body is normal now." She said as Krantz had Shark attached to his arm and began absorbing him.

"R-Rai!" Seikatsu notices something and Krantz try to attack Rai once more. Rai turns around to stop Krantz's attack. "Help the others," Rai told Seikatsu. Seikatsu nods and she runs over to Regis. She helps Regis stand up. "You're pretty strong." Regis coughs. Seikatsu chuckles. "No. I'm just a nightmare. I'm surprised I'm lasting this long." She said in honesty. She helps move him over to the children.

In truth, Seikatsu's body was at its limit. If she was not beaten to a bloody pulp then she would have lasted longer. "Tsk. I sort of enjoy seeing this side of you. You have proven your worth." Regis said. Seikatsu tries not to laugh. Once Seikatsu was with the children, she saw how worried they all were. Yuna noticed the torn school uniform Seikatsu wore and how it was stained with blood.

Seikatsu pats Yuna on the head to assure her that she was fine. Yuna could only cry as she struggles to hold back her tears. "I'm fine. I'm not that weak. Besides, I need to-" Seikatsu was cut off by seeing Krantz trying to absorb Tao. Tao was able to fight back but Krantz knocked Tao away.

"He's going to kill him!" Ikhan shouts. Seikatsu immediately runs over to Tao in order to help him. She was able to catch up and stands in front of the stranger. Seikatsu did not know this man but he enjoyed talking to her and he was one of the three who did not torture her. "You are similar so I won't let you die." She said as Krantz was headed in their direction.

Seikatsu allows a light spear to emerge from her chest and she carefully threw it at Krantz. The spear stunned the man and now he was not able to move any further. Seikatsu pants from exhaustion as she wobbles. She glances at Tao then looks at the children. "So...tired..." She said before collapsing onto the floor. The woman was drained. Everything in her mind soon turned red.

"She's barely breathing."

"Wake her up! Please don't let her die!"

"I can't lose her now! I don't care what she is!"

"Rai please help her!"

"The idiot is only sleeping...She's not dead." M-21 said as he placed his hand on Seikatsu's chest. He could feel her heartbeat. The woman was definitely exhausted. "She immediately fought Shark after she and Rai found us. I didn't know Seika could fight like that. Her attitude was completely different too. As if she was a different person." Ikhan explains to Frankenstein and Seira. Tao stares down at the unconscious woman.

He could not believe that she and Ikhan wanted to save him. Frankenstein notices the rope marks on Seikatsu's neck, arms, wrists, and legs. She took an amount of damage. This woman needed to be taken care of. "Let's go home. We shall clear things up from there." Frankenstein said before he picks Seikatsu up off the floor. Seikatsu softly breathes as Frankenstein looks down at her. The look on her face was peaceful.

"She's a handful indeed..."


	9. Back Home

-Back Home-

Seikatsu slept or a whole day. When she woke up, she found herself half-naked in a lab. The woman was laying on the bed. She sits up and sees her legs, chest, everywhere covered in bandages. Seikatsu looks around to see M-21 and Frankenstein watching her. "Feeling better sleepyhead? You were out like a light. Especially after you went on a rampage. I heard you gave Shark a headache." M-21 said. Seikatsu slowly gets out of bed and throws a pillow at him. She tosses a pillow at Frankenstein. "You don't die on me and give me some clothes. I don't need everyone seeing me almost naked." Seikatsu spoke as she quickly grabs a blanket to cover her body. "Too late to complain." M-21 catches the pillow and he shakes his head.

"I had to patch you up," Frankenstein said with a smile on his face. Seikatsu blushes and sits back down on the bed. "What did I do?" She asks. "Your abilities progressed as you fought Shark. However, Master did something for you to regain your sanity." Frankenstein explains as he saw Seikatsu's face heat up. Seikatsu remembered the kiss they shared. Her personality was now normal and it did not shift. Rai did keep his promise to her. "Seikatsu. Your face is..." Frankenstein said as he waves his hand in front of her face. Seikatsu blinks and she looks at him. "He...kissed me and that's when I came to." She said.

M-21 and Frankenstein stare at her. "Oh come on! I did not ask for it! Franky, you saw me naked! M-21, you...well, hell I keep seeing you almost naked!" Seikatsu said as she rolls her eyes. The woman was annoyed and embarrassed. Including the pain, she endured when Shark beat her. She did not want M-21 to take all of the damage. She did not make a sound while Shark punched, kicked, and stomped on her. "I should have protected you better," M-21 said as he was disappointed in himself. "I should have kept watch over you. Master and I are both ashamed of our carelessness." Frankenstein added. "You all did your best. I'm glad that everyone is safe. If any of you are on the verge of death I will be triggered." Seikatsu said. M-21 walks over to her and pats her head. "Don't get kidnapped again." He teases before he left the room.

"No bones were damaged. Your body has healed up pretty decently." Frankenstein explains as he walks back and forth. He paces the room in deep thought. "You should know that we are alike. However, you have light. You should be able to expand your skills with the proper training. Dr. Crombell intended to have you become a result of my old research." Frankenstein said as he continues to pace around the room. Seikatsu watches the blond man pace.

"He uses the light while I use the darkness. That man clearly used my research to conduct the experimentation. I thought to burn the data would have been the last of it." Frankenstein said. He stops walking as he notices Seikatsu watching him. He felt bad for seeing the woman in this state. He indirectly caused the chain of events. " I apologize. This is my fault." Frankenstein said. "Franky, why take the blame? It is his fault, not yours." Seikatsu shakes her head and chuckles.

"When we see him again, I'll get my answers." She added. Frankenstein was surprised to see Seikatsu behave normally. She was not afraid to face the danger anymore. "I can see why Master enjoys your company. A human like you is rare. Especially when experiencing this situation." Frankenstein said as he was now standing in front of her. He placed his hands on Seikatsu's shoulders. "Frankenstein...?" Seikatsu says his name and he looks at her. His expression displayed concern. "Master is interested in you. That kiss must have meant something. Although, I will admit that I wanted to be the first to touch you." He said and Seikatsu gave him an odd look.

"Frankenstein, where are you getting at...?" Seikatsu questions as Frankenstein inches his face closer to hers. "I have taken an interest in you and I don't like seeing you get abused unless it is by me teasing you." He said as he pulls away. Seikatsu snorts and tries not to fall over. Frankenstein suddenly pins her down on the bed. His hand captured her wrists that were placed above her head. "Seeing you tied up scared me. I thought you were dead for a moment." He spoke calmly as his grip on her wrists loosened. "I didn't expect to fall for you, but I was close to killing Takeo." Seikatsu tried to hold back the heat rising to her face.

"Franky...I didn't want M-21 to die so I took the beatings." She told him. Frankenstein knew that Seikatsu cared for her friend to the point of risking her own life. He kisses her forehead gently. "You're teasing again," Seikatsu mumbles before Frankenstein kisses her on the lips. The kiss was deep and he did not release her until they needed to breathe. Seikatsu quickly sits up flustered. "Damn. Y-You got me off guard. I need clothes. I'll meet you out in the living room." Seikatsu quickly shoves Frankenstein off of her and she bolts out of the laboratory.

"I suppose teasing her will be more entertaining," Frankenstein says with a typical grin.

* * *

Seikatsu was able to sneak into her bedroom and get dressed. She wore a black tank top and a pair of blue jean pants. As she walked down the hallway she saw Seira. "Thank you for helping Regis. He told me what happened." Seira spoke as she looked at Seikatsu. Seikatsu waves her hands nervously. "He saw the bad part of me. Seeing everyone in danger triggered my sanity to shutting down. I didn't want him to die. I enjoy having you both here." Seikatsu explains. Seira blushes and Seikatsu chuckles. "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." Seikatsu jokes. "Regis...everyone was worried about you not being able to wake up," Seira said. "Well, now we both can say that I'm awake," Seikatsu said and the two women headed down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey! The sexy warrior is awake! With a cute frame and slender build-" Takeo says as Seikatsu took a seat on the couch. Regis cuts him off by shouting, "Stop speaking such filth! That is not how you should address such a girl!" Takeo looks confused as Tao was laughing. M-21 and Frankenstein were irritated about different things. Rai was drinking his tea. Seikatsu corrects Regis, "I am a woman actually. Twenty-six years old." Regis looks at Seikatsu. He appeared to be dumbfounded. "Aside from flirting with her, Tao stop screwing with Takeo. Seikatsu is not a target." M-21 said.

"Oh? Aren't you protective of her? Is cute Seika your girlfriend? You were awfully defensive when Shark mentioned her name." Tao teases the man. M-21 narrows his eyes in a dangerous manner. "Seikatsu is a close friend. I wasn't going to let that idiot sexually harass or even touch her." M-21 simply stated. "So, girlfriend," Tao said. "No. She's a colleague." M-21 retorts. "You say that." Tao comments. "It is the truth," M-21 said as he was not trying to lose his cool. Seikatsu ran her fingers through her hair as the two continue to bicker. Frankenstein was becoming more agitated at the argument and garbage on the table. "Seikatsu is my lover. No point in arguing." He said. Seikatsu coughs and everyone including Rai looks at Frankenstein.

"Like hell that would happen," M-21 said almost shouting. "Oh? Do you like her, M-21? You appear to be defensive now." Frankenstein spoke with a cynical grin. "He's mad," Tao said. "Well, the woman is cute." Takeo comments. "Damn you, Franky! You had to stir the pot." Seikatsu sighs. Frankenstein smirks deviously as he enjoyed seeing M-21 irritated over this subject. "Seikatsu and I are only friends. She's not going to be a target for this shit." M-21 said. "So can I date her?" Tao taunts him. "No." Frankenstein and M-21 answers in unison. The conversation was heading south. Rai stares at his empty cup. "I guess the fact that I am an adult doesn't mean anything. Freaking ball...I'm hungry." Seikatsu said. "I can make you some ramen...Seika." Seira suggests. Seikatsu looks at Seira and smiles. "Please. I would be very grateful." Seikatsu said.

"She's not dating anyone. I'll be damned if you touch her." M-21 said to Tao. Regis smirks as he could tell what was happening right now. "Oh come on. Seikatsu is legal. So no boundaries." Tao added. M-21 glares at Tao while Seikatsu could sense the tension. "Let's not continue this conversation. I just woke up. And I doubt we need to fight this early. I'll go back to school in a few days. My body is still tired and Frankenstein, please train me. I don't want to be a damn victim burden again." Seikatsu said. "Of course, but if you accompany to a faculty party. I don't want to stay late." Frankenstein said.

Seikatsu looks away and sighs, "Do I have a choice?" "No. M-21, Tao, and Takeo are invited as well. It is nice to meet the fellow faculty members." Frankenstein explains. M-21 was quiet. Takeo shrugs his shoulders. Tao shakes his head. "I guess I have to dress my age too. Fine! But for this, you better prepare dinner for Rai, Seira, and Regis." Seikatsu gave in. Seira stands up and heads into the kitchen. "Franky," Seikatsu calls his nickname. "...That nickname." Frankenstein thought as his eye twitches. Frankenstein follows Seira into the kitchen. Seikatsu turns to Tao and Takeo.

"You two work at the high school now? What do you two do?" She asks. Tao grins and folds his hands behind his head. "We do and we are also bodyguards. It'll be fun watching over you. I promise to be on my best behavior." Tao says, "But man, you slept for a long time. I'm sorry for the mess. I owe you for protecting me." Seikatsu smiles nervously. "Be lucky I was not dead. However, my intentions are unclear. I was set off because M-21 was dying and I cannot explain the rest. I did not want to lose anyone including you. You seemed to be important to Ikhan and you didn't harm me so you get a pass." She explains.

Tao was somewhat glad Seikatsu did not let him die. Rai places the tea cup on the saucer. "Seikatsu. I'm glad that you have recovered from your injuries. Please, take it easy." He said. Seikatsu blushes as she notices the bandages on her body. The scars were still healing. Regis clears his throat and catches the woman's attention. "He looked hesitant to speak for a moment, "I suppose I should thank you for helping." Seikatsu shakes her head, "It's fine. No need to."

* * *

Seikatsu stood in her bedroom. She stood in silence as she stared out the window. Her eyes focused on the moon. It was late at night and everyone was found in their respective rooms. The images of seeing everyone in pain bothered her, but the sight of M-21 dying scared her. Him taking those beatings scared her. Seikatsu didn't care about her near-death experience. "M-21. You saved me. I can't have you die. I can't see it." She thought.

Somehow the image of Frankenstein kissing her pops in her mind. He was firm yet hot. His breath was warm and his grip on her was gentle. HIs kiss was different from Rai's. The man had seen her naked. He literally took care of the woman in order to keep her alive. He gave her a safe haven and a job. Seikatsu was able to live a decent life despite the events of hell she endured. However, Frankenstein had a habit of challenging her. He enjoyed having Seikatsu flustered or irritated.

"Damn! He teases me so easily. Even if it means work. Now I got to attend a party..." Seikatsu scolds herself before she strips herself of her clothes and changes into her pajamas. As Seikatsu was tugging her tank top above her head, a knock had come to her door. "Who...is it?" She responds through the muffled sounds of the fabric of her tank top. "It's me." M-21 answers. Seikatsu pulls her tank top down and she walks over to the door to open it. "Come in. You should sleep." Seikatsu said. M-21 walks in and he sighs. The man could not sleep. Tao and Takeo were snorers and that ticked him off.

"Tao talks in his damn sleep. Takeo snores. And I came to check up on you." M-21 gave his reason. Seikatsu smiles and looks at M-21. In honesty, she wanted to cry but M-21 would scold her for it. "I'm okay. I couldn't sleep either. Too much thinking and the questions and why my parents faked my death or whatever the Union knows..." Seikatsu said as she closes the door. "Your power is similar to Frankenstein's and Crombell's. Although, it is the result of Crombell. Your personality used to shift, but if M-24 or any of us got hurt then you freak out. Hell, you snapped and fought Jake. While you were crying." You only took sedatives when you were forced to." M-21 said as he leans his back against the wall. "I care for you guys. None of you beat me like that dick. Those nightmares kept me paranoid." Seikatsu said as she stood next to M-21. M-21 closes his eyes and smiles to himself.

 **"You're such a sap."**

 **"Quiet!"**

 **"It's true."**

Seikatsu shrugs her shoulders and yawns softly. "Oh, I need to go to my apartment tomorrow. I have to dress more properly. And I rather not go alone. Also, I can show Tao and Takeo around too." She said. "I...prefer to go with you without the comedic duo," M-21 says not noticing how he sounded. He snaps his eyes open and sees Seikatsu give him a deadpan expression. "I did not mean it like that," M-21 said. Seikatsu nods.

"Right. Okay, we both will go to my apartment then show the guys around." She said as she knew M-21 only saw them as being friends. He had no interest in anything that was considered romantic. He just disliked seeing his friend take any abuse. M-21 wanted to say something, but he lets out a yawn instead. "So...where will you sleep now?" Seikatsu questions. "I'll go... back to the room." He answers. "Stay in my room. For tonight, tomorrow I will talk to Frankenstein about you having your own room." Seikatsu said. m-21 was a bit surprised. She scoffs and she points to her bed.

"Come on. We did this when we were kids. You have work in the morning." Seikatsu said before she walks to the bed then crawls in. M-21 hesitates for a second and follows her. He watches Seikatsu crawls under the blanket covers. M-21 lays beside her, but he did not get under the covers. Seikatsu lays her head against the pillow. M-21 was indeed taller than her so his chest met the woman's face. Seikatsu softly breathes into the covers. M-21 lays his head against the vacant pillow. He was comfortable like this. "Thank you...Ahjussi." Seikatsu murmurs in drowsiness as she drifted off to sleep. M-21 glances at her before he closes his eyes.

"Yeah..."


	10. The Short Trip

-The Short Trip-

Hours pass and Seikatsu was still asleep with M-21 sleeping next to her. Seikatsu softly breathes. It was nearly six in the morning and M-21 opens his eyes to see Seikatsu's sleeping face. He stares at the woman and then sits up. M-21 needed to get ready for work. No one needed to know that he slept in Seikatsu's bed. Everyone would get the wrong idea. M-21 gets out of the bed to quietly exit the room. He glances at Seikatsu one more time before closing the door. He then walks down the hallway to hear Tao and Takeo awake. Tao was using the bathroom while Takeo was letting out somewhat loud yawns from the room. As M-21 enters the room, Takeo turns his attention to him. "Hey...you look refreshed. Sorry for the noise." He spoke as M-21 walks over to the closet to grab his uniform.

"Yes. I just needed to sleep. No big deal." M-21 said. He preferred sleeping in his friend's room. The atmosphere was nostalgic for some reason. "Another day of work." Takeo chuckles to himself as he finished tying his necktie. M-21 had grabbed his uniform and headed to a vacant bathroom. He found a bathroom on the first floor and went inside to change clothes. Frankenstein was in the kitchen. He was drinking a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper. Everyone was awake except for Seikatsu. Seira and Regis were in their room while Rai was in his. M-21 finishes getting dressed and go back to his room. Seikatsu wakes up to the sounds of everyone moving around. She exits her room and walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She seemed to appear groggy as she walks over to the counter. Frankenstein notices Seikatsu's tiresome behavior and he approaches the woman. "Do you need anything? You seem lost." Frankenstein says as he holds his cup of coffee. Seikatsu slowly turns her attention to him. "...I'm just tired." Seikatsu answers before Frankenstein places his free hand on her head. "Go back to sleep Seikatsu. It's early." Frankenstein spoke in her ear. Seikatsu gasps and almost stumbles forward. Frankenstein catches her. His arm wrapped around her waist. "You are still weak. Or is it because I make you nervous?" Frankenstein teases as he felt Seikatsu shiver. Seikatsu's eyes snap open and she lets out a loud yawn.

She gently pushes herself away from the blond man. "I'm awake...now. I just need some caffeine." Seikatsu murmurs before she sat at the table. "I'll make you a cup." Frankenstein answers. M-21, Tao, and Takeo enter the kitchen. M-21 was surprised to see Seikatsu awake. He expected her to be passed out. "Were you able to sleep well?" Seikatsu asks him. M-21 nods as he takes a seat next to her. Tao blinks at the question. "...Yeah. I was able to get some rest." M-21 answers. Frankenstein hands Seikatsu a cup of coffee. Tao smirks, "So did you both sleep well?" "It's not like that. You were too loud. So, M-21 stayed in my room. Nothing happened." Seikatsu explains. She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well, if they get loud can I sleep in your room?" Tao asks. Frankenstein has a crooked smile on his face. He turns to Tao while M-21 gives him a deadpan expression. "I think you should focus on being a security guard instead of an escort," Frankenstein says. "Ah, Seikatsu. Please take it easy today." Takeo said. "All of you guys have a good day." She spoke softly. Tao, Takeo, and M-21 blushed slightly to hear this from her. Frankenstein smiles. "What? Remember I'm showing you guys around after work and after M-21 and I get stuff from my apartment." Seikatsu spoke.

Regis and Seira enter the kitchen. Regis almost chokes seeing Seikatsu in her pajamas. He was not used to seeing any woman revealing much skin. "You need some clothes," Regis said. Seira sits down at the table. She sits on the other side of Seikatsu. Seikatsu laughs and drinks her coffee. "This is normal Regis, but you and Seira have a good day too." She said. After everyone had left to go to the school, Seikatsu went back to bed.

The hours of peace and quiet encouraged her to get some sleep. Seikatsu was able to sleep once more. However, the presence of M-21's scent lingered in her bed. Just before the school day ended, M-21 came home early. He enters the house then goes to his room. M-21 saw Seikatsu leave the bathroom. She only wore a towel. Seikatsu and M-21 stare at each other in awkward silence. "Erm…" Seikatsu tried to say something.

 **"You need to put some clothes on."**

 **"You usually end up shirtless."**

 **"But not naked...in a towel."**

 **"Shut...up."**

 **"At least Frankenstein is not here."**

 **"...You got a point."**

Seikatsu hurries to her bedroom and closes the door. M-21 shrugs his shoulders and heads back to his bedroom. He changes out of his uniform and puts on regular clothes. It only took him a few minutes and he walks to stand in front of Seikatsu's bedroom door. M-21 then knocks on it. Seikatsu opens the door to see M-21 standing. "Are you ready?" He asks. Seikatsu nods and the two leave the house. Seikatsu and M-21 walk side by side. The atmosphere was slightly awkward still. Seikatsu had two men see her naked. First Frankenstein and now M-21. She had seen both men shirtless. The worst part is that those men are her roommates.

* * *

"...Hey. Why are we going to your apartment?" M-21 spoke up to break the silence.

Seikatsu opens her mouth to speak, "I need to get some clothes and make sure no one has tried to break into it." M-21 sighs as he was not sure how long this would take. As they walked along the blocks ignoring the people that would give them glances. "Those guys were looking for you and they picked me up as a bonus. What did the doctor do? Did he piss the others off?" Seikatsu said as she looks at the various houses. The neighborhood was quiet and the only sounds that were heard were the cars passing by and nature.

"I'm curious about that myself. They only called you a code name so someone is hiding classified information." M-21 said. "With Shark and Krantz are dead...they are going to find out that something happened," Seikatsu said. She was about to continue speaking until she saw Yuna, Suyi, Ikhan, and Shinwoo walking down the sidewalk. Yuna sees M-21 and Seikatsu before waving. Seikatsu waves back and Shinwoo notices the woman. "Hey! You're okay!" He shouts before running across the street. "Shinwoo! Be careful!" Ikhan said as Shinwoo caught up with the couple. "Y-yes. I'm feeling better. It was a simple car accident. It isn't too bad." Seikatsu said nervously.

She had to remind herself that the children's memories were erased. "I'm happy to see you're doing better. What are you and Ahjussi doing?" Shinwoo questions. M-21 and Seikatsu look at each other for a second before they look back at Shinwoo. "I'm just running a few errands and Ahjussi is accompanying me." Seikatsu answers. Ikhan, Suyi, and Yuna cross the street and Shinwoo grins. "You two aren't going on a date, are you?" He teases her. Seikatsu stares at the boy. "Why ask that? Ahjussi is Principal Lee's friend and we are nothing more than that. Besides, I'm too focused on my studies. Aside from not being anyone's type…" Seikatsu explains. "Oh don't be shy," Shinwoo says.

Seikatsu could sense M-21's impatience and she gives him a "sorry" expression. She knew she would owe him for this. "You do look like a couple though. I mean you talk to him casually." Shinwoo added. Seikatsu's face heated up and she waves her hands dismissively. "I'm happy to see you feeling better, Seikatsu," Ikhan spoke. "Thanks. A-ah...I should hurry. I know I don't want to make Principal Lee worry." Seikatsu excuses herself immediately. The woman politely says her goodbyes and M-21 follows her.

 **"Boyfriend?"**

 **"Shut up."**

 **"A stupid date?"**

 **"Shut up please."**

M-21 sees the nervous expression Seikatsu had on her face. He questions why the woman was nervous. Seikatsu was just a friend. She was never the type to jump into romantic relationships. WIthin the next ten minutes, they were in front of the apartment. It was small by the looks of it on the outside. ONce Seikatsu and M-21 enter after she unlocks the door, everything seemed normal. NOthing was touched and M-21 walked around to take a look at the place. He glances at the various furniture, pictures, and decor. Seikatsu headed to her closet and pulled a few dress clothes out.

"I can't believe we have to go to that party in a couple of days," Seikatsu said. M-21 enters her bedroom and sighs. "We have to so find some fancy gimmick that makes you look old." He replies. The word "old" struck a nerve. Seikatsu glares at M-21 before she continues to pull a few more dresses from the closet. "You don't need that many clothes." M-21 comments, he watches Seikatsu walk around the room. Nothing was different until the doorbell rang. The sound echoes and M-21 look out the door. He glances at Seikatsu before he leaves the room. He walks down the hall and heads to the front door.

He sees Tao and Takeo standing in front of him. WIthout giving ao a second to speak, M-21 shuts the door. "What the hell man?" Tao responds aloud. "Let us in M-21," Takeo said. M-21 does not reply and walks away. He heads back to Seikatsu's bedroom. "Who was that?" Seikatsu asks as she glances at M-21 who enters the room. "Tao. Takeo." M-21 answers. "So...you aren't going to let them in?" Seikatsu questions. "Not my home." M-21 answers once more. Seikatsu stares at the man in silence.

"I will get the door. You stop being an ass." She said and leaves the room. Seikatsu was able to let the men inside. They saw the small burgundy couch and other dark-colored furniture in the living room. "How did you find my apartment?" She asks out of curiosity. "Frankenstein told us where you and M-21 were so I looked up your information," Tao explains as he has a smile on his face. Seikatsu looks at him in silence. He had been spying on her by the time she was kidnapped. This was awkward. "I can't believe this. Fine, you guys can take a look around. Just don't snoop." Seikatsu said as M-21 enters the living room. "Hey, you didn't have to close the door on our faces," Tao said as he was not happy with M-21.

M-21 shrugs his shoulders. Takeo chuckles. The two men were giving a tour of Seikatsu's home. Takeo, Tao, and M-21 were with Seikatsu in her bedroom. Seikatsu finishes placing her dress in a duffle bag. "Nice place you have here, Seikatsu. This must be a safe neighborhood. It's quiet. Can I stay over sometime?" Tao said. M-21 and Takeo look at Tao. THeir eyes were a bit wide. "Why?" Seikatsu asks. "Being in a room full of men at night is not my thing." Tao answers. "You aren't the only one who thinks the same way." M-21 scoffs. "I will talk to Frankenstein about the living arrangements, but not you cannot stay here," Seikatsu said and zips the bag shut.

"Besides, don't spy on me anymore."

"Yeah…" Tao responds before everyone leaves the apartment.


	11. Party

-Party-

It was the night of the party. Seikatsu was wearing a dark purple dress. The dress was a v-cut with short slightly-frilled sleeves. She also wore opened-toe black three-inch heels. She curled her hair and had tear-drop shaped earrings on. The woman leaves her bedroom and sees Rai standing in the hallway. He looks at Seikatsu who looks back at him. He approaches her in silence. "What's wrong Rai?" Seikatsu speaks. "You look beautiful…" He answers. Seikatsu blinks and glances down at her outfit. "T-thank you." She says as she looks at him.

Rai places his hand on her cheek and gives Seikatsu a small smile. "Rai...I hate wearing these clothes. I never wore them often back then." Seikatsu said with a laugh. "You don't have to wear it often. Just have fun. Frankenstein and the others will be with you." Rai said. Seikatsu slightly nods. "Oh, but the way, why did you kiss me?" Seikatsu asks as Rai was the first one to do so. "You were worrying too much. I had to calm you down." Rai answers. "However this one is just because…" Rai places his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle and Rai did not let her go until Tao called Seikatsu's name from downstairs.

Seikatsu's face was heated as she stares at Rai. "I-I will be back later tonight. Please take it easy. I will make sure none of the other men fight each other." She said and leaves him. The kiss still had her a bit flustered. As Seikatsu enters the living room, everyone looks at her. Regis, Seira, and M-21 were quiet. Frankenstein claps his hands. "You look more like an adult," Tao says as he walks over to her. Tao, Takeo, and M-21 wore their uniforms. "What is that suppose to mean?" Seikatsu scoffs. Tao chuckles and places one hand on her head.

"You are cute." Tao said. "Give me a break. It's a dress and someone tricked me into going." Seikatsu said hinting to Frankenstein. The man looked innocent excluding his intentions. "My apologies, but you chose your attire. Although, it is fitting for this occasion." Frankenstein said. "I did not ask for this." Seikatsu said in annoyance. "It is part of your job." Frankenstein teases. Seikatsu turns away to face Seira and Regis. Regis just stared at Seikatsu. His eyes wide. He did not expect Seikatsu to dress properly. Seira nods in approval, "You look nice." Seikatsu smiles, "Thank you." She then turns to Regis.

Regis snaps out of his stare and clears his throat. "You look nice Seikatsu. I hope you enjoy your evening." Regis spoke. Seikatsu places her hands on her hips. "Now now, let's get going. We are supposed to be at the bar in half an hour." Frankenstein said and he holds his hand out to Seikatsu. Seikatsu takes his hand and everyone said their goodbyes before they leave the house.

"So we are just going to mingle with the faculty members and teachers when we get there?" Takeo asks as he, Tao, and M-21 were sitting the backseat of the car. "Yes. The teachers requested to have a gathering and I approved of it. You all should be introduced to a few members." Frankenstein explains as his attention focuses on the road. "Will Mr. Park be there?" Seikatsu asks. "No," Frankenstein said. "I doubt anyone will recognize you wearing that dress or having that hairstyle. You look more mature." Takeo added. M-21 stares out the window. Seikatsu glances at M-21's reflection in the window. "I'm stuck looking like this...but I can drink so tonight will be a good one." She smirks.

"You're a lightweight so don't have any of us carry you." M-21 comments.

* * *

The bar was filled with adults. The second floor was reserved for the party. The group met up with the rest of the staff. "My goodness Principal Lee. You rarely come out to these gatherings." one woman spoke as Frankenstein walks to a table. He had Seikatsu hold onto his arm. "I'm usually busy with paperwork," he says with a soft chuckle. "But you need to be more social." The woman adds as she notices Seikatsu, "Who is this if I may ask?" Frankenstein glances at Seikatsu.

She looks up at him then at the woman. "It's Seika. It's a pleasure to meet you." Seikatsu introduces herself. "She's a very good friend of mine," Frankenstein explains. The woman smiles, "My she's a nice one. You do pick the polite ones indeed." Frankenstein chuckles before he allows Seikatsu to let go of his arm. He pulls out a chair for her and Seikatsu sits down. M-21, Tao, and Takeo were talking to a couple of the first-year teachers. M-21 did not speak and he takes a seat at the table which Seikatsu and Frankenstein were occupying.

Seikatsu was given a shot of vodka from a server. M-21 ordered a beer. Frankenstein did not want anything. He was the designated driver. "You drink that?" M-21 questions as Seikatsu takes the shot immediately. She places the shot glass on the table. "I am old enough or am I still a child?" SHe said with a grin. M-21 chuckles as Frankenstein sits down at the table. "Your staff is an amusing bunch." M-21 comments and Frankenstein smiles. Frankenstein then glances at the people and turns his attention back to M-21.

"Yes. These people are pretty good. I don't hire people so willingly." He said as Seikatsu was given another shot of vodka. M-21 and Frankenstein notice the woman down the shot. "Oh man...she better not get drunk." "I can't have Master see Miss Seikatsu intoxicated. I will be punished."

Seikatsu smiles. She was not drunk or buzzed. Tao notices Seikatsu drinking and grins. He had a little plan. Takeo sees Tao's grin and looks confused. Tao strolls over to the bartender and he talks to him. Takeo watches his friend and sighs. Only a few minutes pass and a drinking game begins. Tao, Takeo, and Seikatsu were challenging a few faculty members to a drinking contest. Seikatsu was a sitting between Tao and Takeo. They sat across from three teachers.

"So, the goal is to see who can down the most shots. If any person can't handle any more then they are out." Seikatsu says after she finishes eating a turkey sandwich. It takes a minute for Seikatsu to realize what she had gotten into. "Damn you!" She murmurs to Tao. She knew Frankenstein would kill her. Seikatsu sees the blond man watching her. His face was not readable. M-21 only had an annoyed look on his face. "This won't be hard to win. Let's have fun Seika." Tao said. Seikatsu glares at him then turn to Takeo. Takeo felt bad. "This won't take long," he said. The server signals everyone and the game begins. Tao and Takeo begin to drink and Seikatsu follows them.

All the competitors took their time in drinking. Everyone was watching the contest while having fun. The contest was getting the people in the room more excited. M-21 and Frankenstein stood at the bar counter away from the crowd and the attention. "She's having fun with everyone. To see Seikatsu enjoy her life despite the hell is surprising." M-21 said as the number of shots increased.

Frankenstein watches everyone interact with each other. Seeing the humans live their lives was something he wanted Rai to do. Seikatsu was laughing with Tao and Takeo as they took more shots. "That woman. When I saw her photos, I saw you in a few of them. She appeared to be a happy child. However, it seems that she's an experiment since birth. Her age isn't altered." Frankenstein spoke low enough for only M-21 to hear. "Only Crombell made her abilities similar to his so I do intend to find out more information," Frankenstein said. "That means his intentions are different," M-21 said.

Once the contest ended, Tao, Takeo, and Seikatsu stood in a victory. Seikatsu's face was flushed as she was slightly buzzed. Tao had over fifteen shots. Takeo had thirteen shots and Seikatsu had more than fifteen. The woman was stable to walk, but the chance of any man flirting with her was possible. "Man Seika, you are a surprise. I didn't expect you to drink." Takeo said as Seikatsu laughs in enjoyment. She had a faint tint on her face. "I don't, but I needed this," Seikatsu said cheerfully.

Takeo smiles as he sees Seikatsu being giddy. SHe was not drunk but being able to be around a few friends was nice. The alcohol was not completely affecting her. Tao knew his plan would work. "I just need some fresh air." Seikatsu excuses herself and leaves the room. She needed to get some fresh air. The woman heads downstairs and exits the building. Seikatsu walks over to the side of the building and relaxes by taking a deep breath.

She looks up at the night sky. "Maybe I can live like an adult," Seikatsu said to herself. A couple men approach her from the darkness of the alleyway. The two men looked as if they came from another bar. The stench of alcohol was strong. "A cute lady like you is lonely." The taller man said as he was smoking a cigarette. Seikatsu glances at them. "I'm not alone, but please excuse me." She said before she turns away to leave. The man grabs her by the arm. "I don't think so." He said with a grin.

"Hey, where's Seikatsu?" M-21 asks Takeo. Seikatsu was nowhere to be found and M-21 and Frankenstein were concerned. "Oh, Seika went outside to get some fresh air." Takeo answers. M-21 looks at Frankenstein and the blond man nods before he leaves. Frankenstein heads downstairs and leaves through the front door. He glances around to see if Seikatsu was present. He heard the sound of a body slamming into the wall. Frankenstein follows the sound to see Seikatsu standing over a man laying on the ground.

He had a few punches to his face. Seikatsu was about to get attacked by the second man. The man was about to punch Seikatsu and Frankenstein grabs the man by his fist. Seikatsu gasps as she saw Frankenstein stand in front of her. "What the hell? Who are you?" The man said as he tried to break free of Frankenstein's grip. Frankenstein does not release the man.

His expression became sadistic. "I think your reason for attacking my lover should be started after I break each finger. The young lady only wanted to get some fresh air." Frankenstein explains. Seikatsu could hear the sounds of bones cracking. "Wait!" She said. Frankenstein glances over his shoulder. "He needs to take his friend away. He needs both hands." Seikatsu tries to stop him as she places on hand on his back. With one man down there was no need for attention. Frankenstein releases the man. The man helps his friend stand and leaves. "Sorry for disappearing," Seikatsu said as Frankenstein turns around to face her. He saw the scratches on her knuckles.

"Franky?" Seikatsu questions as she was backed up against the wall. Frankenstein caged her in by taking her hands in his. "You know that a woman who is intoxiccated and all alone can be in danger. I'm not angry, but you need to be properly punished." He says as he leans his face closer to hers. Seikatsu blinks as Frankenstein was not teasing her. He still had a sadistic smirk on his face. "Frank-" Seikatsu tries to say his name and Frankenstein kisses her. His kisses made it hard for Seikatsu to say his name.

The man had Seikatsu speechless. "Let's go back inside. I will take care of you when we go home." Frankenstein breathes as he releases her. Seikatsu was flushed and it was because of him. She could only nod and fix her dress. Frankenstein smiles and holds his arm out to her. Seikatsu takes it and the two go back inside the bar. The couple reunited with everyone else.

"Where were you?" M-21 questions as Seikatsu and Frankenstein enter the room. "I was standing outside in the alleyway." She answers. M-21 notices the small scratches on her knuckles and looks at her. "...I beat up a drunk and he came to my rescue." She adds in a low voice. M-21 knew Seikatsu would be in more trouble. "At least you aren't a damsel." M-21 comments. Seikatsu giggles and shakes her head. "A damsel who can fight." She smirks, "We should head home before Tao drags me into another drinking contest." "I would have to agree," Frankenstein said as he leaves Seikatsu with M-21.

Frankenstein goes over to his staff to say goodbye. Seikatsu stood next to M-21. He watches everyone. No words escaped him. "You look...nice." He said and Seikatsu looks at him with wide eyes. M-21 notices the look on Seikatsu's face. He gives her a deadpan expression. "What? I can't give you a compliment?" He spoke. "No. I mean...shit. You know what I mean. I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth. It's nice of you." Seikatsu blurted. M-21 could only roll his eyes and Seikatsu smiles.

"Just accept the compliment damn," M-21 said. "Fine. Then I can say you look good in your suit." Seikatsu said before Tao, Takeo, and Frankenstein approach them. "This is your fault, Tao," Seikatsu said as Tao had a grin on his face. Everyone left the party and headed home. Once they were inside the house, everyone relaxed in the living room. Seikatsu felt the alcohol hit and it was not gentle. The woman was buzzed and she had a headache.

Seikatsu was sitting on the couch. She had a hand on her forehead. Rai, M-21, and Frankenstein look at her. Takeo was concerned and Tao was grinning. He was intending to see how much alcohol Seikatsu can hold before the after-effects kicked in. "Tao did it," Takeo said. "Hey, it livens up the place. We all had some fun, didn't we?" Tao said as he was sitting in a chair. "Yes, I get fresh air and pummel a man. No more drinking games." Seikatsu said as she slowly stood up.

She slightly wobbles and Frankenstein catches her. "Seikatsu, please get some rest," Rai said. Seikatsu weakly nods. Frankenstein escorts Seikatsu to her room. THe woman was able to walk up the stairs with him following right behind her. "Shit… my head." Seikatsu said as she was able to enter her bedroom. She was not drunk, but her head was pounding. "You did go overboard." Frankenstein chuckles.

Seikatsu sits down on the bed and glares at him She did not need the man's teasing. "Not now." She grumbles. Frankenstein watches the woman. Seikatsu did appear different to him. "I apologize for not being by your side. I promised you and Master." He spoke as he was ashamed of his mistake. He could not keep Seikatsu in his sight. Seikatsu looks up at him. His current expression made her confused. She needed to figure out why this man was feeling this way. She was able to handle the situation herself and the only damage she receives was evident in her hands. "I'm not a child or a damsel. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about this." Seikatsu said. Frankenstein kneels down so that his eye level met hers. He places his hand on her head.

"You are still an important person. I don't intend to let any man touch you." Frankenstein spoke before he leaves the room. Seikatsu watches him walk away. "What did he mean…?"


	12. A Little Trouble

Seikatsu found herself waking up on the floor in a strange room. She noticed Frankenstein standing as if he was a lifeless doll. HIs blue eyes were dull and he did not talk. Seikatsu sees two other people in the room. She realizes her hands are tied up. The woman could sense something was wrong. The room was not familiar and her hands are tied up.

"Oh look, the cute little girl is awake." A redheaded woman spoke as she was typing on the computer. She turns around to face Seikatsu. The woman gives Seikatsu a smile. "My my~ You are different. It takes you a day to wake up. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't leave you." The woman said in a sweet tone of voice. Seikatsu gasps as she was able to recall the events before she fell unconscious. Frankenstein had invited her to go buy some groceries that night. The two were on their way home when they were confronted by two people.

"Are you serious? Again with the kidnapping? And more so...Franky too? Who the hell is this woman?" Seikatsu thought as her eyes never left the woman. "You are in our records, but you can be turned into a cute toy. It is difficult to find a female experiment nowadays. Specifically a young one." The woman said. "Doctor Aris, please allow me to take care of this one. This girl is not unfamiliar with your words." The dark skinned man spoke. "Okay and I'll take care of this handsome specimen." Aris agreed cheerfully. Yuri walks over to Seikatsu and the woman immediately moves away.

"Excuse me," Frankenstein spoke.

Everyone turns their attention to him. "Please do not touch her. That girl is not comfortable with your behavior. You are intimidating her." Frankenstein explains. Aris became excited as Frankenstein stood in his place. Yuri sighs and leaves Seikatsu alone. Seikatsu could not believe this. "Such a gentleman! His looks, his voice, his politeness! I will make sure you don't change too much!" Aris cheerfully speaks as she stood up from her chair. She walks over to Frankenstein and hugs his arm as if they were a couple.

"Seikatsu," Frankenstein's voice was clear in her mind.

"What is it?" Seikatsu thought as she stares at Yuri. She could not give any hints as Yuri kept his distance. Aris tugs on Frankenstein's arm and she guides him to sit on the couch. The woman was infatuated with him. Aris giggles as she sat next to Frankenstein. "Do not say anything. Don't even change your expressions either. I will get us out of her after we learn a little more about them." Frankenstein spoke as he still had no expression on his face. "Alright. If Yuri touches me I am going to react. But why the hell did we get taken here?" Seikatsu thought. She kept to herself. Aris huffs in disappointment as she wanted to keep Fraknenstein the way he currently was.

"The Union is not happy with Crombell's betrayal. That man has the spite to leave without giving us his reason. I knew his experiments were just lowly wastes of time and that "good" one died years ago." Aris said as she lets out a bored sigh. "Crombell took that data with him. The only thing we know of that is the gender. He never introduced her to the others." Yuri explains. "Ah you're right. Well no matter. I need to know who killed my babies. Their bodies are completely destroyed. Someone did this." Aris spoke as the sound of a phone ringing echoes in the room.

Frankenstein pulls out his phone to look at the text message. "I apologize. I got a text haha...I will change it to vibrate." Frankenstein said and he set his phone to vibrate. "My goodness. How do you sound so lovely?" Aris was becoming more infatuated. This behavior was irritating Seikatsu. Seikatsu's eye twitches. "Seikatsu, keep your composure and Master wants ramen," Frankenstein spoke in her mind once more. He listens to the conversation. Without paying much attention he stands up. "I need to get going." "You're going back?" Aris replies. "Yes, someone is waiting for me and I am taking the girl too," Frankenstein speaks as he takes a few steps to stand in front of Seikatsu.

He lifts her up off the floor, carries her bridal style, and heads for the door. "I never said you could leave. I thought you were smarter than that." Aris said as Frankenstein opens the door. Seikatsu kept calm as she was in his arms. He gives her a smile and then looks over his shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry," He says as his foot stepped outside the doorway. "My goodness! You are just perfect," Aris said but her cheerfulness dies down and changes into a rage, "Yuri...his foot is outside the door. Rip it off!"

"Seikatsu." Frankenstein thought.

"Yes?" Seikatsu responds.

"Untie yourself. We have to fight them."

"Wait, what-" In an instant, one guard attacks them and Frankenstein dodges the attack. "Do you still intend to leave?" Aris asks him. "Yes. With this woman." Frankenstein answers as Seikatsu was able to snap the rope apart. Her wrists had light rope marks. Frankenstein sets Seikatsu down on her feet and the two dodge another attack. Seikatsu stood behind Frankenstein. In an instant, Frankenstein had lashed the guard with multiple marks on its body. The second guard attacks them and Seikatsu was able to lash out her aura against it. Her sleeves were torn and she pants in slight exhaustion.

The woman was not trying to force herself. The guards slowly fall to the floor. "That girl. She and that man share similar abilities to Crombell. But this doesn't make any sense." Yuri said as Seikatsu turns her attention to him. "I can clear things up for you. I am that girl who Crombell experimented on. Though I am a woman." Seikatsu spoke up. "You're THAT brat! How did you survive-" Aris became more irritated. Frankenstein smirks and he cups Seikatsu's chin in the palm of his hand.

"I saved her. I don't intend to hand my lover over either." He teases as he places a kiss on Seikatsu's cheek. Seikatsu was now flustered and Aris was furious. To see Frankenstein flirt with an experiment who was supposed to be dead, the woman wanted to own him. To own a new toy. The guards stood up. "Kill the girl, but keep him intact," Aris demands. Yuri snaps his fingers and the guards charge at Seikatsu and Frankenstein once more. Each guard was not hesitant to kill them. Seikatsu was not used to using her abilities willingly. She slid back from the second guard hitting her. Seikatsu felt some pain from that attack. Her hands soon changed into claws. It was similar to how Frankenstein's arms would be covered by his darkness. The only difference was that her power was not devouring her.

"What is going on with the Union?" Seikatsu thought as her cell phone was ringing. Ignoring the guard, Seikatsu takes her phone out of her pocket. The call was coming from M-21. She hits the answer button and places the phone by her ear. "Yes?" Seikatsu says as she kept her distance from the guard. "Where are you? We know you and Frankenstein have been kidnapped." M-21 replies. Seikatsu rolls her eyes and she watches her attacker. "I'm in an abandoned laboratory. And, what the hell! You need to come get us then!" Seikatsu said as she dodges another punch. "We are on our way. Stay alive," M-21 finishes the conversation before hanging up.

Seikatsu puts her phone back into her pants' pocket and the guard reaches out to grab her. Seikatsu was able to evade it but her shirt was ripped open revealing her bra. "Damn…" Seikatsu curses as she places her hand on the guard's face. She covers her chest with her arm. She did not want to expose herself. As Seikatsu stares into the guard's eyes, she noticed something different about him.

Immediately her aura sparked through the guard's body and he broke apart into various pieces. "My...no, a robot?" Seikatsu questions as she looks at the nuts and bolts lay on the floor. The impact of the guards being taken down causes the building to split open. Frankenstein hurries over to Seikatsu's side. "Miss are you-" He began to speak until he notices the torn bra. Frankenstein clears his throat and Seikatsu turns away covering her chest with her arms. "I am fine. I just need a new shirt and a bra when we get home." Seikatsu said as Yuri claps his hands. He and Aris walk over to the couple. Seikatsu narrows her eyes as Frankenstein stood in front of her.

"You are definitely his work. I think your death should be a quick one indeed." Aris said as she was not amused by her two guards being destroyed and in pieces all over the debris. "You were considered a prize possession. Well, you are not even special," Aris continues. Seikatsu slowly closes her eyes as the guards try standing up. Only minutes pass and the guards were in smaller pieces. They were not able to fight anymore and now Aris was fighting Frankenstein. Seikatsu was fighting Yuri. She was able to hold her own, but she was tired and doing her best to now show off her breasts.

Yuri kept shooting at Seikatsu seeing how fast she could dodge him. Seikatsu was only grazed as she was able to deflect the shots to some degree. "You two must be Crombell's subjects. I definitely know that you were his favorite. TO think that you aren't a rumor." YUri spoke as Seikatsu landed on her feet. "I am what you suspect." Seikatsu spoke just when she noticed a number of dark aura spears from the sky. She gasps as a number of those spears fall into the ground. Both Aris and Yuri were in shock to see the rain of spears falling on them. The two were struck but Seikatsu was dodging each one until Frankenstein was able to reach her.

He grabs Seikatsu by the arm and holds her. Yuri was able to protect himself and Aris from the onslaught. Aris slowly stands up and glares at the two. "You….there is no damn way you two have that much strength. I can't believe this!" Aris shouts as her anger was out of control. Frankenstein walks up to her and grabs Aris's face. "You talk too much. It's probably best for you to die right now. Especially for insulting her." He was ready to kill the woman. Seikatsu could only watch Aris shed tears as she was in fear for her life.

"Let her go!" Takeo's voice could be heard as he charges at Frankenstein. Frankenstein was forced to release Aris. "What the hell?" Seikatsu was surprised to see Takeo attack Frankenstein. M-21 and Rai appeared. M-21 sees Seikatsu half-naked from the waist up. He takes off his jacket and places it over her. Seikatsu looks up at M-21 and then slips her arms into the sleeves. She buttons the jacket and falls to her knees. "My god. You guys are late. And what does Takeo mean my sister?" Seikatsu said.

M-21 helps Seikatsu stand. "I don't know." He answers, "But now I've seen your chest."

* * *

 ** _"Ow."_**

 ** _"Stop moving."_**

 ** _"Why do this? I can do it myself."_**

"Because everyone who came to your aid saw your breasts and it better than Frankenstein touching you," M-21 said as he placed bandages on Seikatsu's stomach. The two were home in the bathroom. Seikatsu was not injured but she came back with some scratches. "He is not like that," Seikatsu said. M-21 scoffs. "He likes you. You just deny it." Seikatsu narrows her eyes. "Okay, this is getting awkward. I can finish the rest." She said. M-21 was not going to say anything else and he was about to leave the bathroom until Seikatsu grabs his arm. M-21 sees Seikatsu's solemn expression. He could tell that she did not want to be left alone.

"They said that Crombell betrayed them. So...he kept me a secret and he left the Union. Something is going on." Seikatsu spoke. M-21 did not respond. They both were now targets of the Union. "When Aris talked about me being his favorite-I got pissed off," Seikatsu adds. M-21 felt the grip of Seikatsu's hand tighten. He could tell by the sound of her voice that was slightly trembling. M-21 pulls Seikatsu to stand up and he hugs her tight. Seikatsu was in shock as M-21 did not let her go. He held her tight. "You won't go back to them. I swear it." M-21 promises her. Seikatsu could only hold back the tears.

"Thank you. I think I just need to sleep now…" Seikatsu said softly. M-21 lets her go and Seikatsu exits the bathroom. She heads to her bedroom and shuts the door behind her.


	13. Dating Advice

M-21 heads to the lab to find Frankenstein reading a few documents. Takeo was sleeping inside a machine. He was recovering from his wounds. "She's in bed now," M-21 told Frankenstein. Frankenstein glances at M-21 then goes back to reading, "Good. I know Seikatsu must be exhausted from fighting those guards and Yuri." M-21 narrows his eyes as he wanted to talk to Frankenstein about something else. "Why do you treat Seikatsu as if…" M-21 began. "As if she is my lover? I do not mean to harm her. Her being is because of my research. However, I can say that she is important." Frankenstein gives a vague answer.

It was too soon for the man to even say he loved her. Rai had already shown interest in her and he himself enjoyed spending time with her. Frankenstein would never directly tell anyone his true intentions not even his questionable feelings toward Seikatsu. He protected her and took care of her. The man consoled her. "Do not toy with Seikatsu's feelings. SHe's an experiment, but she's-" M-21 spoke. "Do you love her?" Frankenstein asked, "You show great concern when I tease her." "...Seikatsu is my friend. Nothing more." M-21 answers before he leaves the room. Frankenstein chuckles, "He's not a good liar."

A couple hours pass and Seikatsu was found sleeping on the couch in the living room. Somehow she placed herself there. Frankenstein had left the lab to see Seikatsu sleeping. He approaches the woman and observes her face. With a sigh, Frankenstein picks Seikatsu up and carries her bridal-style to her bedroom.

"...Sorry." Seikatsu said in her sleep as Frankenstein carries her up the stairs. It had taken a few minutes and Frankenstein places Seikatsu in her own bed. As he lowers her body, the woman slowly opens her eyes. "Franky? It's late. Go to sleep." She yawns before realizing he was in her bedroom. Frankenstein pats Seikatsu on the head. "You were sleeping in the living room so I brought you back here," Frankenstein explains and Seikatsu sighs.

"Damn sleepwalking." She scolds herself before falling back asleep. Frankenstein stares at the woman. He places one hand on Seikatsu's cheek. The woman continues to sleep as Frankenstein strokes her face. Seikatsu murmurs and she slightly turns on her side. Her aura radiates from her body and Frankenstein takes notice of this. He pins her down gently.

Seikatsu's face expresses pain as the aura was trying to manipulate her. "Seikatsu," Frankenstein calls out to her. Seikatsu did not respond as her arms were now covered in her aura as if she was going to attack like before. Seikatsu opens her eyes but her irises were purple. "I'll kill them…" She spoke as she tries to break free.

"This isn't you," Frankenstein said as he saw the look on Seikatsu's face. And it was dangerous. "I want to kill that bitch. Both of them. They called me "His favorite" my dear Franky. I want them dead." Seikatsu speaks. Frankenstein narrows his eyes. The strange words that escaped her lips. "You will get the chance when we deal with them. What else do you want?" Frankenstein responds. "What else? Get off me is a first." Seikatsu said with slight irritation.

"You shouldn't look precious when you're angry. I might have to own you." He teases her as he uses his free hand to rest on her bandaged stomach. Seikatsu squirms to his touch. "You are handsome but this body belongs to me," Seikatsu said with a grin. Frankenstein gently brushes his fingertips against Seikatsu's skin. "You're correct." He says before giving her a kiss on the lips.

Seikatsu's aura flared for a few minutes until her irises were back to normal. The woman's arms were back to normal. Frankenstein releases Seikatsu and she covers her mouth. "What the...F-Frankenstein?! You should be sleeping. In YOUR room." Seikatsu spoke wondering what was going on. Frankenstein chuckles and kisses Seikatsu once more. This time he deepens the kiss. Seikatsu blinks in shock as Frankenstein smirks into the kiss. His dark aura radiates to clashes with hers. Seikatsu drifts off to sleep and Frankenstein lets her go. He pulls the covers over her body then leaves the bedroom.

"Heh, love is for humans." Frankenstein laughs to himself.

* * *

The next day Seikatsu was walking with Rai. He did not want to have her go home alone. During the whole time, he never left her alone. Not that it bothered her. Rai was concerned. He did not want Seikatsu kidnapped again. She held her bookbag in her hands. "Rai...where are we going? Aren't we supposed to head home?" Seikatsu questions as they were heading towards a restaurant. "Shinwoo and Ikhan invited Regis and me to hang out." Rai answers. Seikatsu blinks as she did not expect him to go along with this.

"I thought Regis had cleaning duty today," Seikatsu said as she tried to remember. Rai nods. "I'm glad you're here. You look better." He says. Seikatsu chuckles and stretches her arms as they walk along the sidewalk. "I feel better compared to the first time I've been kidnapped," Seikatsu says as she glances at Rai. Rai pats Seikatsu on the head. Seikatsu sighs as she knew she was content. "Your powers evolved similarly to Frankenstein's. He needs to train you soon." He said. Seikatsu agrees.

She remembers fighting Yuri. That face of his irritated her. "Let's hope we can get started soon," Seikatsu said. ONce they entered the restaurant, Rai and Seikatsu see Shinwoo, Ikhan, and Regis sitting at a table with four girls from a different high school. "Seikatsu," Rai said as he walks closer to them. "Yes?" Seikatsu responds. "Stay by my side," He said softly. Seikatsu nods as shd sort of thought as if this meeting was suspicious. Yuna, Suyi, and Seira were sitting at a different table.

 _"My gosh...that girl is a popular name in Ye Ran High School."_

 _"She's the foreign student."_

 _"Seikatsu is a topic. How_ is _she friends with these boys?"_

The girls whisper to each other as they see Seikatsu first. THey observe her features as Shinwoo and Ikhan call Rai over. Regis overhears them. He was not interested in staying any longer and he was bored. His eyes narrow at the gossiping females. "Hey, Rai! S-Seika!" Ikhan waves to his friends. The second Rai stepped closer the girls fell silent. Each one stared at him. Face flushed in awe.

Rai sat down next to Regis. Seikatsu stood beside him. "Why did you call me here? And who are these ladies?" Regis questions. Shinwook smiles nervously, "Regis, we wanted to introduce you to them." "Yeah, that's right! Introduce them to you!" Ikhan repeats. "Really?" Regis did not believe them. The girls flinch. "I should get going," Regis said. "You have cleaning duties, right? Oh, Rai, I have to tutor you too." Seikatsu said. Regis and Rai nod. "Let's go," Regis said as he stands up.

Rai does the same and the three leave. Seikatsu got the hint of what the boys were doing. "Oh hell." She thought as she walked with Rai and Regis by her side. Ever since yesterday Seikatsu was dumbfounded by the boys' attempt to meet the high school girls. Seikatsu focused on her studies until the day ended. She was ready to head home until Shinwoo and Ikhan approach her with M-21 being dragged along. "Wait, why ask me this question? I-I've never-" Seikatsu was caught off guard as she stood next to M-21.

"You are a mature girl and a lot of the guys like you. Ahjussi has a bunch of girls who like him. I believe you can help us." Shinwoo explained. Seikatsu sw the look M-21 gave her. "I never actually been in love but maybe the feeling is not a bad thing. I mean having the feeling is nice. To treasure someone is precious." Seikatsu spoke. She smiles gently. The smile catches M-21's attention. He saw a side of Seikatsu that was rare. THe answer Seikatsu gave was unexpected.

"You and Ahjussi should date. His answer was similar." Ikhan said. Seikatsu and M-21 stare at each other with wide eyes. "D-Don't joke around like that. You boys dragged Rai out to meet girls and got busted! These girls could kill you both if word gets out. Besides, I don't have any dating experience. I just think it's sweet to like someone." Seikatsu said as she regains her composure. "Well, the guys think you will date either Rai or Ahjussi. I mean he saved you from getting hit by the van. You two were very close that day. A number of girls were jealous." SHinwoo stated.

"Seikatsu and I are not like that. She is a student and I was only doing my job." M-21 said. "You two are always serious," Shinwoo says as he felt the tension. "I should get going…" Seikatsu said. "I'll take you home. Principal Lee requested me to escort you." M-21 said. "Are you okay, Seika? You haven't been looking good lately." Ikhan has shown concern for his friend. He was right. Seikatsu had been healing and her sanity was returning back to normal.

The woman was quiet and easily exhausted. "I'm just recovering from an illness. Sorry for not saying anything." Seikatsu said as she could not tell them about her recent kidnapping. The boys had their memories erased. "No, it's fine. Just tell us if you need anything." Ikhan said with a smile on his face. "Thank you. This won't last long. Promise." Seikatsu says before she excuses herself and leaves. M-21 follows her. Once everyone was home, Seikatsu was replacing her bandages while scolding Tao and Takeo.

"You two HAD to leave M-21 and me as the damn advice givers to solve that dating issue. What the hell Tao. You said you could help. M-21 doesn't date and I am not into dating." Seikatsu said while Seira helped the woman rewrap herself. Tao laughs. "But you are more knowledgeable about the teenage life." He says as he watches Seikatsu. "Screw you, I never experienced this mess. Who else did Shinwoo talk to? Rai? No. Franky?" Seikatsu spoke. Frankenstein walks past the bathroom to head to his bedroom.

"I just told him that a bunch of females followed me around when I was his age. I did not understand." Frankenstein says before he enters his room. Seikatsu sighs. Frankenstein was an attractive man and she did not deny it. "You were probably popular when you were younger. Rai attracts every damn female. M-21, Tao, Takeo, and Regis have fangirls. Seira is pretty. I'm the damn experiment who is not superb in various departments. I look like a child." Seikatsu says with a frown.

Compared to the other females, Seikatsu was not endowed. "Stop focusing on your appearance. You're a fine lady." Regis said as he exits his bedroom. "My powers make me useful. If I didn't have them then I would not even matter." Seikatsu rants. Seira finishes wrapping the last bandage and cuts it off. She puts everything back in the first-aid kit. Seikatsu puts her shirt back on. "Thank you." She says with a sigh of relief.

"You are an interesting woman. Do not consider yourself useless. I can tell that someone treasures you. Maybe more than one." Seira says and leaves the woman by herself. Seikatsu stares down at her shirt. The wounds were almost gone and Seikatsu let out a tired sigh. The idea of someone caring was sort of believable.


	14. Confessions and Trouble

-Confessions and Trouble-

M-21 knocks on the door. "Huh? Oh hey, what do you need?" Seikatsu looks up at him. "That was a greeting. Are you hungry?" M-21 said. Seikatsu raises an eyebrow out of suspicion. "What?" She was confused. "I have money. You need to eat. I'll buy." M-21 said. Seikatsu stands up. "Okay, pick the place." She said. M-21 and Seikatsu soon leave the house.

"I know everyone is worried about you. Also, I spoke with Frankenstein." M-21 said as he and Seikatsu sat inside a fast-food restaurant. The two shared a pizza. "About my abilities…" Seikatsu said. She chews on her slice of pizza. M-21 looks at Seikatsu, "What does he mean to you? You two are close. He treats you as if you two are lovers." M-21 began to speak but he stops as he sees Seikatsu who had a serious expression. "We aren't even dating. I can't tell whether that man is joking or not. It's just teasing as to keep me from worrying too much," Seikatsu explains.

"Do you love him?" M-21 asks. Seikatsu could tell that M-21 was not amused. "I don't think so. I mean, he's not interested in a toy. Wait, why are you concerned with who I'm talking to? I'm not a child." Seikatsu said as she was curious. M-21 never acted this way towards her. Not until he saw her living in the house. "With everything happening you don't need to involve yourself in anything unnecessary." M-21 said as he knew Seikatsu would be angry. "Seems like you are playing the role of father. If someone likes me then you have to move past it." Seikatsu trying not to sound too cold.

"Look, I'm concerned. He touches you and I hate it. Damn you Seika. You've only met this man weeks ago and I've known you for years." M-21 said doing his best not to lose his composure. Seikatsu coughs as M-21's words were unexpected. She breathes to regain her composure. "What the hell? You have all those girls wanting you! Don't pin me on this subject! IF you need to say it then say it you, you ass." Seikatsu tries to not raise her voice.

M-21 sighs. He takes in a moment of silence. "I…like you." He said. "No. No you don't. I'm not your type." Seikatsu could not believe it. She did not believe it. M-21 glances away. "You and I are similar. I don't intend to lose you." M-21 said. Seikatsu was in shock. She places her chin in the palm of her hand. "You won't. Dammit you won't."

* * *

"This woman. She's a modified human, but for a mere experiment she displays class. Clearly this one is nothing of your work. Regis has told me her skills are impressive." Gejutel said as he sat across from Seikatsu in the Principal's office. Seikatsu could tell that the man meant business. She stares at the older male. "I'm not his doing. My name is Seikatsu. I'm because of his research. However, I prefer to be addressed as a person." Seikatsu said. Gejutel narrows his eyes, "She's a bit mouthy."

Frankenstein chuckles. He was happy with Seikatsu's behavior. Frankenstein sits next to Seikatsu and he places his hands in his lap. "You're a result of the Union?" Gejutel asks in slight surprise. "The lady is under my supervision. I have rescued her as she escaped a mutant who was trying to attack her. Miss Seikatsu is a joy to have here." Frankenstein adds as the older man fell silent. This silent made the woman nervous.

"Okay I will be speaking now. Who are you? Why are you here? And you shall explain yourself properly," Seikatsu spoke. Gejutel's eye twitched the monocle. "I am Regis's grandfather, Gejutel. I came here to discuss matters with your boss. Also, I came to see what Regis and Seira have been doing here. Regis told me that you assisted him before. What would you want as a reward?" Gejutel replies. He appeared to be a proud man. Seikatsu shakes her head in refusal. She did not want anything. "No thank you. I don't want anything. I don't need anything." She protested. Frankenstein had been training her for the past weeks. Her sanity was stabilized but Seikatsu was able to recollect memories of her past. The furthest Seikatsu was able to use her abilities currently involves her having a pair of floating arms made of her aura.

Another feature was the woman's aura spear could last for short periods of time. Whenever Seikatsu was around Frankenstein and he used his dark spear she could be triggered extending her time using her own spear. The woman was able to manifest her own aura-based abilities. "A woman who displays class and is modest. Frankenstein, this woman cannot be your lover." Gejutel said. Seikatsu coughs and she quickly shoots an angry look at Frankenstein.

"Not this again. Stop pissing people off with that joke." Seikatsu groans as she abruptly stands up to leave the room. Before Seikatsu heads out the door, Frankenstein speaks calmly, "Miss Seikatsu, could you please escort this man to your classroom?" Seikatsu sighs and turns around to see the smirk on Frankenstein's face.

The moment Gejutel began to speak in the classroom, Seikatsu was embarrassed and Mr. Park was once again nervous about the miscommunication. Seikatsu had her hand covering her face. Shinwoo and Ikhan could only laugh. Rai focused his attention on Seikatsu. "Oh crap. I hope this day ends soon. I know that Frankenstein has something to do with." Seikatsu thought and she lets out a sigh. "Seikatsu," Rai calls her name.

"Yes?" Seikatsu answers. "You look concerned. Are you okay?" Rai spoke as he looks out the window. Seikatsu looks at her textbook. "Something is going on, right? It isn't common for that guy to show up," Seikatsu said. "Gejutel wants to speak with me. I don't intend to leave. I made a promise to protect you." Rai thought. Seikatsu nods. The rest of the day dragged on and Seikatsu dreaded the awkwardness Gejutel would witness.

At the house, Seikatsu was helping M-21 wash the dishes. Ever since the day he confessed the two had grown closer. Although she still could not believe it. She did not believe that M-21 nor Frankenstein had an interest in her. "You should be entertaining the children not helping me clean." M-21 said. Seikatsu shakes her head in protest. She refused to watch Frankenstein struggle keeping his calm composure. The blond was not happy with the clutter. Seikatsu could sense the tension. "Oh, how is your wound by the way?" She whispers for only M-21 to hear.

"He scoffs as he knew Seikatsu found out about the attack. "I'm fine. It healed quickly. Sorry for not telling you." M-21 said. "Come on. I'm glad you're safe." Seikatsu says with a gentle smile. Shinwoo sneaks over into the kitchen to bother the two. "You're getting close to Ahjussi, Seika. You prefer older men?" Shinwoo said and Seikatsu tosses a plate in the air. The question was random and Seikatsu was startled.

M-21 catches the plate as it almost falls onto the woman's head. "What the hell, Shinwoo!" Seikatsu shouts. M-21 glares at Shinwoo and he places the plate back in the sink. "What? You two are whispering something and he made you smile so what did Ahjussi say?" Shinwoo asks being curious. The teen has a grin on his face. Seikatsu's eyes grow wide as her face was beginning to turn red. "Seikatsu was telling me how her day went." M-21 said. Shinwoo crosses his arms in disbelief. Seikatsu glares at Shinwoo.

"Unless you want me to remind you how Rai and Regis were dragged to meet girls." She said sternly. Shinwoo's eye twitches and he hurries back into the living room. Seikatsu and M-21 go back to washing dishes. "Dating advice, huh?" M-21 said. "Oh, you just don't want to know." Seikatsu sighs. "You are becoming just like him when it comes to scaring people." M-21 adds.

"Blame him," Seikatsu huffs.

As the day ended, Seikatsu was with Seira in her room. The two women were drinking tea together. Seikatsu had been showing Seira how to sew. The two women were sharing a conversation. "So, Rael was the one who attacked M-21. I want to see him. I know he has something to do with that time I wound up on the roof of the school." Seikatsu said. Seira looks at her hand places the cup down on the saucer. "He did not want the humans to notice." Seira said.

"I felt something different, so I snuck out. Though it was odd how I could not remember much while it happened." Seikatsu was sewing a pillow case and she continued to speak, "M-21 should have told me. Franky and Rai should have too." "M-21 doesn't want you to worry." Seira said as she watches Seikatsu sew. "As long as I am not triggered then it's fine. Also, Regis told me that this Rael tried to propose to you years ago. You weren't interested?" Seikatsu said.

Seira shakes her head. "He's not my type. But I see three people who like you. Rai, house owner, and Ahjussi." Seira said. Seikatsu coughs as she had hoped that Seira hadn't mentioned the topic. Now it was definite that Rai was interested. Possibly. "Please, M-21 is making sure Frankenstein does not tease me. Rai just wants to comfort me. Ah, wait…" Seikatsu had to think to piece everything together. The woman sighs and hangs her head low. "Shit…" she mutters softly.

"Ahjussi…" She thought as she continues to sew. "You are meeting Rael tonight, right?" Seikatsu asks. "Yes. Regis and I are going," Seira answers. "I am going too. I want to figure out why he attacked M-21. Royalty or not, no one harms anyone in this house. I dislike disrespect." Seikatsu said.

* * *

"That woman may be a modified human, but she cares for you two." Gejutel had told Regis and Seira, "She displays class even though she gets nervous. A woman like her is worth having as a friend. Perhaps you could learn from her…" "Ah Seikatsu is someone important. The Noblesse can easily smile when he is around her. Even though she can be blunt, but she is not a hassle." Regis explains. "Ha, Frankenstein likes her as if she is his lover. That does mean someone indeed." Gejutel laughs.

"What do you mean?" Regis asks as he was not a man to care for someone in that manner. "Just like the Noblesse, Frankenstein treats her with the respect no one else will receive. His feelings aren't flawed." Gejutel explains.

* * *

"Miss Seikatsu, when it comes to the attraction what do you look for?" Seira asks. Seikatsu blinks and stops sewing. She never thought about what type of man she was attracted to. Rai was handsome, quiet, and polite. He would always make Seikatsu feel at ease. Frankenstein was also handsome. He teased her daily, but he cared for the woman. The man took Seikatsu in his home after he saved her life. M-21 was a man who knew Seikatsu when she was a girl. Despite him being handsome, M-21 was sarcastic yet very protective. He did not trust leaving Seikatsu alone with Frankenstein. He was cold to most, but he had a warm side.

Each man had redeeming qualities and all of them were older than her. Seikatsu got along with them without any issues. "I…guess he has to accept me not being an experiment. That is a start. Ah! Wait, I never even dated so I can't really say…" Seikatsu said with a nervous laugh. "Let's go before it gets too late. We still have school in the morning." Seikatsu said. Seira nods. The women clean up then get ready to leave. Seira brought the dishes to the kitchen. Seikatsu found M-21 alone in his room. She saw him laying on his bed. Him staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." Seikatsu says as she knocks on the door to catch his attention. "Yeah?" He responds. Seikatsu enters his room and closes the door behind her. She then walks over to him and places her hand on his shirt. "Can you show me where he stabbed you?" Seikatsu asks. M-21 did not speak and he unbuttons his shirt to remove it. He tosses his shirt on the bed. Seikatsu kneels to take a closer look at the scar that was healing. She places her hand on the now-closed wound. "It was deep. I will definitely see something done." Seikatsu said. M-21 pats her head and pulls her up to stand.

"Don't do anything reckless. It's not a big deal." M-21 said as his arms wraps around her waist. Seikatsu fell into M-21's lap. "I'm going. Don't tell Rai or Franky." She said. This irritated M-21. He narrows his eyes and he holds Seikatsu close. Seikatsu glances at the scars on his chest. Seeing M-21 like this made her shiver. The woman places her hands on his cheeks, "Let me do this Ahjussi." She was concerned for her friend's safety.

M-21 stares at Seikatsu for a moment to place his hands on hers. "Then let me do this," M-21 said before he places a kiss on her lips. Seikatsu was caught off guard and M-21 falls on his back with Seikatsu laying on top of him. He kisses her again and this time it was a bit rough. Seikatsu kisses M-21 back then immediately sits up. Her hands pressed against his chest. Seikatsu was flustered and M-21 had his hands rested on her sides.

M-21 moves his hands to Seikatsu's face and he pulls her down for another kiss. "Ahjussi…?" Seikatsu breathes as she kisses him back once more. "I will expect you to come back safe. Or I will get you." M-21 said with a smirk. Seikatsu sits up and smiles. "Fine. Put your shirt back on." Seikatsu said and excuses herself. Seikatsu stands up and walks away. Before she could turn the doorknob to open the door, M-21 pinned Seikatsu against the door. His body pressed against Seikatsu's and Seikatsu huffs as M-21 held her. "M-21 come on," Seikatsu huffs in annoyance. "Promise you will be back." He whispers in her ear.

Seikatsu shivers and she quickly fumbles to open the door. "Okay, I'm going." She stammers and M-21 releases her. Seikatsu hurries out of the room.


End file.
